WAR Zero Gekijobang: The Rain That Stops
by Shraffe1001
Summary: A boy is lost in a thick forest. He then ended up in a chaotic world. There, he is known as the destroyer...


A group of people is running. One of them suddenly trips himself. A tentacle grabs his feet and takes him away.

One of his friends shouts, "Tono-sama!"

The man said to his friends, "Go! The box must be kept away!"

"But…Tono-sama…"

"Just go already!"

Tentacles came out of nowhere and grabs the others feet, except the girl.

"Kotoha, run!" said the man.

"Tono-sama!"

"Kotoha! Just run already!" one of the shouts.

"But, Ryu-san…"

"Don't you worry. Ryu and Nero are going to defend you," another girl said to her.

"Mako-chan!"

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! I'M SPLITTING INTO HALF FOR GOD'S SAKE!" the man shouts.

The girl then nods as she runs away.

A boy wonders around a forest. He then heard voices. As he search for the voices, he found himself entering a light…

"Wha…what happened to me?"

The boy is shock as his body has change appearance. He is now looks like a teenager.

_NSBP Presents…_

_**WAR Zero Gekijobang!**_

_**The Rain That Stop!**_

The boy is shock to see his new appearance. He runs toward water as he looks at his reflection. It shows a handsome, grown up.

He walks away from his reflection. How can this be? It is not possible. He is just 14 years old. Why does he look like nearly 18 years old?

The boy sits on a tree as he remembers what happened before. His camp is under attack, he runs deeper into the woods. He then gets lost and enters a weird light. And now he is a grown up?

"Hey, sexy. Having a nice daydream?"

He turns around as he search for the voices. A girl is standing right behind him.

"Who are you…?" said the boy as he stands up.

The girl winks as she said, "The name's Kotonoha. You?"

"Shraffe."

"Owh, nice to meet you, Shraffe-kun," said the girl as she gives her hand.

"Nice," said the boy as he shakes her hand. He then realized something about her.

"Oh my god! Why are you not wearing anything!" said Shraffe as he covers his eyes with his left palm. The girl is nude.

The girl said to him with a flirty voice, "You don't like it?"

"No!" said the boy as he still covers his eyes.

Actually, there is a gap between his fingers. He looks at the girl's sexy body. Nice one, he thought. She is so damn hot. Her "cup" is AA. Shraffe's nose bleeds a little.

Kotonoha realizes his action as she said, "Are you looking at me?"

"No!"

"Then why is your nose is bleeding?"

"Just wear clothes already!" said Shraffe as he turns around. A light appears behind him as he turns to see what is going on.

The girl is wearing a tight pale yellow shirt and a pair of khaki hot pants.

"So, what did you thing?" the girl asks him.

"Damn…" Shraffe whispered.

"What did you say?"

"Beautiful!" said Shraffe spontaneously.

The girl blushes as she said, "Thanks…"

"By the way, where is this place?" Shraffe asks her. She shook her head, means that she also didn't know much about the place.

"Maitaze," said Shraffe as he walks away. Kotonoha follows him from behind.

A group of people were dragged forcefully on the ground toward a girl, who is sitting on a throne. The girl is wearing a sparkling silver dress.

"Where are you thinking you going with the box, Takeru?" said the girl proudly.

The man that wears a red jacket stands up as he said, "You won't know it."

"Your head is high!"

An octopus-like monster smashes Takeru's head with a spear.

The girl raises her hand as she said, "Enough, Shitari."

She stands up as she said, "You better tell me, or else."

"Never!" shouts a blue shirt guy. "Tono, don't tell her!"

"Shut up, emo!" Shitari shouts at him as he smashes his head with the spear.

The girl squats in front of Takeru as she gently rubs his chin.

"You know, you look really handsome from closer view."

Everybody is shock to hear this.

Shitari interfered, "Yumi-sama, you don't want to…"

"Shut up, Shitari!"

Yumi turns toward Takeru as she said, "As a punishment for rebelling, you are going to be my slave."

"A re?"

"Tono is…"

"Takeru…"

Yumi stands up as she said, "Guards, take the middle guy into my room. Shitari, do whatever you want with others."

She then walks away, followed by two men wearing armor as they carry Takeru away.

Shitari looks at her as she said, "Geez, I also want a slave."

He then turns toward others as he said, "I really want that yellow. Owh well, pink is fine."

"Guard!"

Another two guards takes the only girl between the captive as Shitari said, "Bring her to my room."

"Sir, what about them?" a guard ask them.

"Kill them already. We don't need so many slaves in this place," said Shitari as he walks away, followed by two guards carrying the girl.

"Mako!" the blue shirt guy shouts.

The green jacket guy stands up as he said, "Forget nee-san! We have to run from here first!"

The man turns around and saw something that scared him the most…

**BANG!**

Shraffe and Kotonoha enter a small village. The villagers there look poor.

Shraffe walks toward an old man as he said, "Hi, I'm new here. Can you tell me where this place is?"

The old man looks at him as he said, "This place is Skynewt Village, one of the most modernized village. Well, used to…"

"What happened?" Shraffe asks him, curious.

The man responded, "don't you know? The government and their army of Senshi had taken everything from us. They had made our life even worse."

Shraffe silenced. Kotonoha walks toward him as she said, "Let's find some place to eat. I'm hungry."

Shraffe nods as he smiles. They then walk around the village.

A man jumps from a tall building straight toward the ground. The earth cracks as he lands on the ground.

A girl walks toward him as she said, "Flashy as always, honey?"

The man sighed as he said, "Kotoha, how many time must I tell you? I am not your lover from the N world. I'm from A world, remember?"

"Mou, Shraffe. Did you get the thing?" said NKotoha.

AShraffe shows her a scroll as he smirked.

A group of soldiers are cornering them. A girl walks out of the crowd. The girl is shock to see AShraffe.

"King?" the girl whispered.

NKotoha slowly walks toward AShraffe and whispered, "Hey, is it me or she looks a lot like Sarah?"

AShraffe gives her a glare as he said, "What are you talking about? Of course she is Sarah, from this world of course."

"Shut up!" the girl shouts. "You guys are under arrest for breaking into the building."

"Geez," NKotoha whispered. "Without you beside her, she has become an angry yet dangerous woman."

"Capture them!" shouts her.

Shraffe and Kotonoha were eating noodles at a stall.

Kotonoha nears her face toward Shraffe as she whispered, "Hey, how do we pay this?"

Shraffe takes out his wallet as he opens it. "Maybe we can use this weird looking money."

He reveals a lot of money. The thing is, the face on the money is different from the usual one. Besides, where the **(censored) **are the moneys came from? How did they end up in his wallet? How did he even have a wallet in the first place? So many questions running inside his veins.

"Ne, Kotonoha," Shraffe calls her. Kotonoha looks at him.

"Can you please tell me who you really are? Why did you follow me?"

Kotonoha smiles as she said, "I also lost. I follow you because you are an interesting guy."

"Huh?"

Kotonoha continues, "Basically, when a man saw a girl naked, they would like to take an advantage toward the girl."

Shraffe turns around as he blushes. "I'm not that kind of person."

"Your type is rarely seen nowadays. That's why I follow you. I want to know you more."

A group of bandits then came to the village and attack all the villagers.

Shraffe stands up as his eyes are glowing. His iris change into red. He takes out a belt and puts it on. A bandit looks at him and attacks him with a metal bat. Shraffe raises his arm, breaking the bat.

"Who…are…you?" said the bandit as he walks backward.

Shraffe turns around as he said, "Your lives…is mine…"

He opens a slot on his belt and inserts a red battery into the slot as he closes it. The battery turns shiny as a rod appear at his right and left sides. The rods envelop him and turn into his armor. His eyes are flashing as the sign of completion.

Bandits are cornering him. "Toku!" said one of them with a surprise tone.

"He is a Toku! Beat him!" shouts one of them.

The bandits then rushes toward Shraffe. Kotonoha watches him at the stall.

"This is going to be interesting," said her as she smirked.

Shraffe punches one of them really hard. He then kicked the one behind him. One of the bandits strikes him with a wood bat. The bat broke into two.

Shraffe said, "You do know that all armor is very strong, right?"

He then elbows the man. All of the bandit then transform into monsters, wearing white.

"Nanashi Company? This keeps getting interesting," said Kotonoha as she is still watching Shraffe.

Shraffe is still overpowering those bandits even though they all have transformed. He jumps toward a Nanashi on the roof top and kicks it. He then steals one of their red, spiky sword and slashes them.

A Nanashi walks toward Kotonoha silently. It then strikes her with its sword before she grabs it with her bare hand.

"You don't want to mess around with me," said Kotonoha without looking at it. The Nanashi then turns into dust as she sits down properly, still watching Shraffe.

"This must be the boy Mariko talked about," she said to herself.

Shraffe jumps away from the Nanashi so that he won't be cornering anymore. He then turns toward them as he drops the sword. He then pushes the battery deeper. The battery shines as Shraffe runs toward them with his shining fists.

He then stops as he super mega hyper ultra rapidly (that's mean it is very fast) punches them all. The punches are so fast that when the scene become slow motion, the punches are still hard to see. Incredibly, all of the Nanashis got the hits, even behind the first row.

Shraffe then punches one more time and releases a huge wave. All the bandits are reverting back to human.

Kotonoha stands up as she is shock. A sly smile appears on her face. "This kid is turning me on…"

A monster jumps toward Shraffe from his back. It then destroyed by a beam. Shraffe looks at an armored man on a rooftop.

"Let me tell you from the start. I am fairly…strong!" said the man.

The man jumps forward as he de-transform. "Are you okay?" he said toward Shraffe.

Shraffe de-transform and at the same time Kotonoha walks toward him. The man is shock to see his face.

"K…King!" said the man.

A girl is running in a forest. She then trips on a root. She stands up as a voice is heard.

"How long are you going to run, Shinken Yellow?"

The girl turns to see a tree changes into a human.

"Chokichi…"

Chokichi said to her, "You seriously need to stop running. You know how long I have to wait for you? I have to become a tree to make sure you not running away if you saw me."

The girl stands up as she walks backward.

"Kotoha!"

Two men appear in front of her. One of them turns to her as he said, "Are you okay?"

The girl (namely Kotoha) nods.

The other one said, "Run! We'll take care of him."

"Ryu-san…Nero-san…"

"Hurry up!"

Kotoha runs away, leaving Ryu and Nero with Chokichi.

Chokichi sigh as he said, "As much as I love to fight you guys, we really need that box."

He then snaps his fingers as he shouts, "Imagin!"

Monsters came out of nowhere as they surround Nero and Ryu.

"Well then. Let's do it," said Nero as he takes out a belt.

Ryu wears a glove as he inserts a red gem on it. Nero wears the belt, presses a red button and swipes something on it.

"**Awaken, Legend of the beast! Koden Henshin!"**

"**Henshin!"**

Flames swallowed Ryu up. A mechanical red dragon flew around Ryu within the flames. Then Ryu gained a suit. He had red boots and red gloves under the changer now. There was a golden belt with a red belt buckle that resembled a dragon's head. At the side of the belt were two holsters each holding a red short rod like weapon with a golden center line going between the rods themselves. The mechanical dragon's head then bit down onto Ryu's head, creating the dragon theme helmet for Ryu.

Nero attires change into a suit. Objects appear and attaches on his body. A peach-like shape appears on his head ad becomes his eyes.

"**Blazing Courage, Koden Red. Ryunosuke Rekka!"**

"**Ore, sanjou!"**

Both of them charges toward the monsters as Chokichi walks away from them.

A girl looks at the sky when a man shouts.

"Oi, Kotono!"

The girl then walks outside as soon as she heard her name is called.

"What is it, Yuto-san?" the girl asks the man.

Yuto anxiously said, "Look who I met earlier."

Kotono looks at Shraffe as she is shock.

"King?"

Yuto interfered, "That's what I thought at first. But the it turn out to be someone who is look alike the King. And he is a Toku as well!"

Kotono looks at Yuto for a while until she opens her mouth, "You are not thinking of making him a fake king, right?"

"But…"

"No but," said Kotono as she walks away. "Everybody knows the king is already dead. No one is going to believe you."

Shraffe interfered, "I'm sorry, but what happened here? Who is this king?"

Yuto and Kotono turn toward him as they are shock.

"A re?"

"Years ago, we live in a peaceful place. But, few years ago, a group of people called themselves as KEJAM destroyed the whole peace. They even killed our king and become the ruler of this world."

Shraffe looks down as he thought; he must have somehow been transported into another world. But why?

Kotono looks at him as she said, "It is a big surprise that someone from other side of the world came to this world. KEJAM had closed all portals so that none of us could get out from their clutches."

"And also to make sure no help came to," Yuto continued.

AShraffe and NKotoha walk around at a city.

"Ne, Shraffe-kun," NKotoha said. "Why is Sarah in this world is evil? I though that all Sarah from any world is a good girl."

"Well, maybe not this world," AShraffe responded.

"_Capture them!"_

_AShraffe and NKotoha dodge every single attack that came from those soldiers._

_AShraffe finally snaps, "Sorry. We would like to play around, but time is valuable."_

_Both of them then takes out balls and throw it o the ground. The balls explode and smokes came out from the ball._

_The girl shouts, "Don't you dare to run away from me!"_

_As the smokes are gone, AShraffe and NKotoha is nowhere to be seen._

"Ne, Shraffe-kun," NKotoha called him again. "When will the destroyer come?"

"Some day," said AShraffe as he takes a loot at a book.

A man wearing a grey fedora is fighting a group of people. The fight is then over as soon as the man finishes up all of his opponents.

"Next time, if you guys wanted to violate someone, make sure that this hardboiled detective is not around!" the man shouts.

The people he beat up runs away from him.

The man turns toward a girl, who looks scared of something, as he said, "Are you okay?"

"Y…Yes…" said the girl.

The man gives his hand toward the girl as he said, "The name's Shotaro. Hidari Shotaro.

The girl holds his hand as she said, "Rika…Matsuka."

A man, wearing red leather jacket, appears behind Shotaro as he said, "Oi, half-boiled! Let's go already! The announcement is starting."

Shotaro nods as he helps Rika stands up. He then walks away with the man, followed by Rika.

Big screens from all around the world broadcast something important. A man is seen on the TVs.

"People from all around the world. First of all, we, KEJAM, would like to thank you guys for being supportive. We KEJAM trying to build the best world that everybody could live."

"Although, there are some people, known as Toku, fight us. If you ever seen them, hurry up and call us. We will protect you guys."

"Now, back to the main idea. We, KEJAM, just found out that the world is going to be destroyed in a few years."

"But don't worry. We already have our plans in order to survive. Right now, those plans are still being experimented. But, when we have finished it up, we are going to present to all of you."

"In the mean time, be careful with Toku. They might try to do more chaos knowing that the world is in the brink of destruction."

The screen goes back to commercials.

"As I thought," said Shotaro. "They are trying to win over people's heart with those statements."

"You guys must be Toku, right?"

Shotaro, Rika and the red-jacket man turn their heads. A man wearing police uniform.

"Tendou…" whispered Shotaro.

The policeman, Tendou, walks toward them as he said, "In the name of KEJAM, you guys are under arrest."

A kabuto beetle flies toward Tendou as he wears a belt. He then grabs the beetle, Kabuto Zecter.

"**Henshin," **Tendou said calmly.

The Zecter is released as it falls down and attaches itself on the belt.

A robotic voice announces, **"Henshin!"**

Armor appears replacing his attire.

Shotaro said to the girl, "Run, now!"

Shotaro puts on a belt, Double Driver as he inserts green and black pendrives on each slot. He then flips it as the belt makes W shape.

"**Cyclone, Joker!"**

Data covers his body, giving him suits.

The red jacket man, namely Ryu Terui, wears a throttle-looking belt.

"**Hen…shin!"**

He inserts a red pendrive into a slot as he turns the throttle several times. Blade-looking projectiles appear around him as it covers his body, giving him suit.

Tendou smirked, "Kamen Rider Double and Kamen Rider Accel. Nice to meet you guys."

A group of black suit armies, Zectrooper, surrounded them all as they started to attack alongside Tendou.

Shotaro and Terui dodge the attacks. One Zectrooper tries to shoot them but Terui takes out his red gun blade, Engine Blade as he slashes him first. Terui then inserts a grey pendrive into a slot inside the blade.

"**Engine! Jet!"**

Terui starts to shoot out gas toward the all. Shotaro is punching Tendou. Tendou then presses a switch on his belt.

"**Clock Up!"**

As the time become slower, Tendou takes out his Kunai Gun Knife Mode as he slashes both Shotaro and Terui. Both of them thud backward.

Shotaro quickly stands up as he kicks Tendou. Terui then slashes him, making him fell down. Shotaro takes out his black pendrive as he inserts it into a slot on his belt. Terui presses a hand brake on his belt as he spins the throttle.

"**Joker, Maximum Drive!"**

"**Accel, Maximum Drive!"**

Tendou presses buttons on his zecter (**1, 2, 3**) and flips the horn twice.

"**Rider Kick!"**

Flare covers Terui's suit as both of them jumps. Shotaro's body is split into halves. Both them deliver kicks toward Tendou.

"**Joker Extreme!"**

"**Accel Glanzer!"**

Two Zectrooper suddenly stand between Tendou and both Shotaro and Terui. Both of them got hit by those kicks. Tendou jumps toward them as he delivers a kick, with current cover his feet.

"**Twistornado Card! Tensou!"**

"**Explosion, Skick Power!"**

A pink tornado appears around Tendou, causing him to spin and thud away. Shotaro and Terui look at their back as they saw Rika is holding an object.

Tendou tries stand up as he said, "You…you're a Toku!"

Rika kneels down. She feels scared as she looks down.

"You lucky I am injured. But not next time. Retreat!" Tendou runs away, followed by the remaining of Zectrooper.

Shotaro looks at Rika as he said, "You're…Gosei Angel?"

Yumi is having a moment with her own 'pet' named Takeru. As they are kissing on the bed, she broke the kiss as she rubs his head.

"You're really good, slave. Don't you think?" she asked.

Takeru looks down with a sad face. He has disappointed his teams, his friends.

Yumi sits as she said, "I heard that Shitari has taken one of your friend. I think it's a girl. I wonder what happened to the other two."

Takeru is shock. Mako is also in a slavery life. And something bad must have happened to Ryunosuke and Chiaki.

There are a lot of people rooting around a cage. Ryunosuke and Chiaki are standing inside the cage. They look exhausted.

"How many fights left?" Chiaki said as sweats flows on his face.

A man, wearing red tuxedo, said, "Incredible! These two Toku has defeated waves of Nanashi, waves of Mole Imagin, and waves of Jakast! Now, they are going to fight two gladiators!"

A gate nearby the cage is opened. Two men are walking into the cage.

"The first challenger, Hiroki Mamosuke, Shinken Blue!"

"The second challenger, Hant 'Hanto' Jo, Go-On Green!"

Mamosuke slashes Water with his Shodo Phone as he flips it. The word covers his body, giving him blue suit. Hanto opens a slot on his Go-Phone as he inserts an object called Engine Soul. He then closes the slot and presses a middle button. His attire changes into a green suit and a helmet appears on top of him. Hanto wears the helmet.

Ryunosuke and Chiaki write Water and Wood as they transform into Shinken Blue and Shinken Green.

All of them then charges toward their respective enemies.

Outside the cage, a man in a khaki trench coat is standing outside. He is looking at a watch.

A man is serving his customers sushi at a sushi stall. He is wearing a white square shirt and a bandana around his head. There is a red robot-looking lantern hanging at the stall.

"Goyou de, goyou de! Please enjoy your meal!" the lantern said.

A woman (one of the customer) bows to the man a little as she said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" said the man, cheerfully.

The man turns his head as he saw something happened.

Not far from there, Kotoha is running with the box on her hand. She then trips on a rock and fell down.

"How long are you going to run, cute girl?" Chokichi smirked.

Kotoha crawls backward away from him.

Chokichi gives his hand as he said, "Please give me the box."

"What the hell!"

The sushi man runs toward Chokichi as he punches him, making him walks backward.

"You…Who are you!" said Chokichi.

The man poses as he said, "The man who makes sushi for everyone no matter they are KEJAM or Toku, Umemori Genta!"

Kotoha whispered, "Gen-san…"

Chokichi is angry as he writes Wood and transform into Shinken Green.

Genta takes out a white phone, Sushi Change as he flips the phone. He then presses the middle button and closes it. Genta puts a folded disk on top of it.

"**Ikkan Kenjou!"**

A kanji word, Light appears behind him as it covers his body, giving him golden suit.

"**Shinken Gold, Umemori Genta!"**

Chokichi calmly said, "You said that you serve sushi for us, KEJAM. That's mean you are supporting us. Move away, if you don't want to be targeted by us."

Genta excitedly said, "Sorry, I won't let anybody messes around with my daughter!"

Kotoha is shock. "D…D…Daughter?"

Genta charges toward Chokichi. Chokichi takes out his Shinkenmaru as he runs toward Genta. Genta jumps over him as he slashes him downward with his fish sword, Sakanamaru.

Chokichi is angered as he changes his katana into a green spear, Wood Spear. He then shoves it toward Genta.

"Heh! Wrong move, junior!" shouts Genta as he dodges the spear relentlessly. He then charges toward his enemy as he jumps.

"**Senmai Oroshi!"**

Slashes by slashes are delivered by the sushi guy toward Chokichi. His enemy isn't having any time to dodge as his eyes are too slow to catch up with that blade. Those rapid-moved sword plays hit each of his vital organs, making him paralyze.

Chokichi fell down as he de-transform. He can no longer move every inches of his body, even his eyes.

Genta looks at his enemy as he said, "Hoi, wakes up already. Don't just lie there…"

He then realized something.

"Oh my god…I just killed him!" shouts Genta as he is panic.

Genta quickly carries Chokichi's body as it's started to flows blood.

"Oh my god! Blood! Blood!"

"Gen-san! Watch it!" Kotoha shouts as she helps Genta with the body.

Genta suddenly trips on the same rock that Kotoha trips on earlier as the body is thrown into the sea nearby.

Genta and Kotoha look at the sea as it turns red slowly.

"I felt like a Gaiark," said Genta. Kotoha nods.

She then remembers something. "Ah, Gen-san! What did you meant by me as your daughter?"

Genta froze for a while. He then said, "I…still have customers. They wait for my sushi…"

He turns around as he runs away from her.

"Gotta go!"

"Gen-san!"

Kotoha sighs. She looks at the box. She still had a mission to finish. She cannot waste her comrades' lives. Kotoha then runs away from the place.

Shraffe is sitting inside Kotono's house. He is still shock with how corrupted this world has become. He is scared as right now there is nothing inside his mind except going back to his world.

Kotonoha walks into the house as she said, "Ahh, there is so many boring stuff here…"

She then looks at him as she thinks, maybe he shouldn't have known about this world's background. Oh well, there is thousand ways of getting his attention.

Kotono appears from kitchen nearby as she said, "You should back to your home."

"I was planned to, but I don't know the way out," Shraffe responded.

Kotono said, "Did you remember how you got here?"

Shraffe shake his head. Kotono sighs.

"There is indeed many ways of travel to many worlds created by the king of gods, Syer. This world's specialty is it has a lot of bridges to other worlds. That's why this world used to be called as Traveller's World," said Kotono.

Shraffe looks at her as he said, "Do you know any other ways?"

Kotono shakes her head. Shraffe sighs. He may have to live in here forever.

"There is someone who knows those portals," Kotono said. "I'll tell Yuto to bring you to that person."

Kotono then walks out to find Yuto.

Shraffe then looks at Kotonoha as he asked, "Did you want to stay in this chaotic world?"

Kotonoha thinks for a while. Should she say the truth? Or should she lie to him for a while?

"No."

Shraffe smiles as Kotonoha looks at him. By looking at that smile, he surely has started to like her. It happens according to her plan.

Shraffe stands up as he walks out from the house, followed by Kotonoha.

Outside, Yuto and Kotono is standing beside a green train. The train's front looks like a hawk with a hood.

"Nice train," Shraffe said. Yuto smirked.

Kotono turns to Shraffe as she said, "We'll be going. I better pack our stuff."

As Kotono walks into her house as Yuto shouts, "Make sure you leave something unimportant!"

"Okay!"

"By unimportant, I don't mean by nothing at all!"

"Okay, my handsome Yuto~!"

Yuto smirked, "KEJAM once suspected us as Toku, although we are one. There twice ambushed our home. Luckily we have ZeroLiner." Yuto points at the train.

"Since then, we had to move to another place in case they found us again. I don't think they still not knowing about ZeroLiner."

Shraffe nods, meaning he understands them. His irises turn all black as he said, "So, are you two married?"

Yuto, did not realize the irises, said, "No."

"And you two live together?"

"Yes. Why?"

Shraffe turns around as he thinks, oh my god, Sakurai Yuto and Hanaori Kotono…who would have guessed that. I'm sure nobody would ever pair Yuichi Nakamura and Suzuka Morita together.

(Note: Yuichi Nakamura played as Yuto Sakurai in Kamen Rider Den-O. Suzuka Morita played as Hanaori Kotoha in Shinkenger. Based on yite12, Kotono is created based of Kotoha's appearance.)

Kotonoha looks at him as she sensed something strange about Shraffe.

Kotono runs toward them, carries a large bag.

Yuto is weird as he said, "That's all?"

"Yup, that's it!" Kotono replied happily.

"Really?"

"Yes…"

"Are you sure?"

"Y…No."

Kotono opens the bag, revealing a lot of stuff was stuffed inside that supposed-to-be-smaller-than-those-stuff.

Both Shraffe and Kotonoha are shock. "How the hell did that happened?" Shraffe asked as his irises are back to normal.

Yuto asked Kotono, "Did Harry Potter made this?"

"No, Hermione did," Kotono responded.

Yuto looks at far away as he saw two men and two women are waving at them.

"Those are Harry Potter and his wife, Ginny. And also Ron Weasley and his wife, Hermione," said Kotono to Shraffe. She then waves back at them.

"Well, let's go," said Yuto as he enters the train, followed by Kotonoha.

Shraffe helps Kotono carry the bag. "Thanks," said Kotono.

Inside the train, a hooded figure is waiting for them. It has a yellow mask on his 'face'.

"This is Deneb, my Imagin," said Yuto toward Shraffe. "He is my friend, and also helps me in fight."

"Nice to meet you," said Deneb as he bows toward him.

Yuto is shuffling tickets as he picks one of it.

"Hyrule Village, here we go," he said as he enters a room.

Kotono looks at Shraffe as she said, "We cannot go anywhere without a ticket, just like normal train. The difference is…well, just wait."

The train moves as railways appears below it toward the sky.

"Are we flying?" Kotonoha asked Kotono.

"Nope. We are going through time and space."

The train goes into a rainbow hole and disappears.

Shitari is sitting on his chair. Beside him is Mako wearing something that can cause Takeru from WAR Zero series to cause blood flood.

(Just think of something hot for Mako to wear. Make sure that attire is not too explicit but can still be considered as hot and sexy. The author's ideas for the attire have wears off because of his pervert mind. Pardon.)

They are looking at a television as it shows breaking news.

"Breaking news. A group of Toku resistance is having a war with KEJAM at Bang Na Expressway in Thailand. Forces are having trouble to capture them. The war is still ongoing right now. People are to advice to not using the road to Bang Na Expressway until further notice."

"Look," said Shitari. "They know that they are going to lose. Why are they fighting anyway? That's because human are so stupid, that they think they can do a miracle. Very funny."

Mako looks down with a sad face. She hopes that her comrades are safe.

Nearby, a man is standing in a shadow. He is looking at both of them. He then walks silently toward the window nearby and climbs it.

"Don't worry, great grand mom. I'll save you," the man said as he jumps outside.

At the Bang Na Expressway, a small group of Toku is battling waves of KEJAM squad.

A man, Kamen Rider Ixa is shooting one of the squad with his gun, Ixa Calibur Gun Mode. He then changes the gun into Sword Mode. Ixa jumps toward several armies as he slashes them.

At one corner, a girl, Shinken Orange, is fighting a large brute. The brute stomp his big hand toward her as she jumps backward. The girl then puts an orange disk into her Shinkenmaru as she spins it.

"**Taiyo no Mai!"**

The girl jumps as she slashes the brute. The brute is pushed away back to his team. The girl lands on the land as she sits down. She is exhausted.

The place suddenly turns dark. She looks at the sky, as the brute is jumping onto her.

"**Tsuki no Sasu!"**

A man, Shinken Black, appears in front of her as he stabs the brute on his heart. Blood flows like leaked dam from his body. The man then kicks the body out from his sword.

"Hinata, this is no time for sympathetic. We kill them if we have to!" said the man.

The girl, Hinata, nods as she said, "Thanks, Kuro-san."

Both of them then run to other place to fight more enemies.

A green helicopter flies down at KEJAM place as a girl walks out of it. A soldier runs toward her as he salutes her.

"Good to see you here, Captain Sarah!" the man said to her.

Sarah nods as she said, "What is it with you guys? Toku is smaller than KEJAM. How can you guys still didn't defeat them hours ago?"

"I don't know, sir. They keep fighting us back!"

Sarah sighs. She then looks at the sky as she remembers something.

_Sarah looks at a man beside her. She is sitting on the ground. There is a huge fire in front of her._

"_I'm going in," said the man._

"_King, don't do it!" Sarah urged._

_The man stands up as he said, "I am the only one who could help this world right now."_

_Sarah pulls his feet as she said, "Shraffe, please…"_

_The man looks at her as he smiles. "This is the first time you ever called me with that name."_

"_If anything ever happened to me, I want you to take care of this world, okay?"_

_The man runs into the fire as it is explodes. Sarah is shock. She couldn't shout as her voice could not out._

"Let me enter the battlefield," said Sarah as she opens her eyes.

"YES, SIR!"

Sarah takes out her badge and inserts it into a square object.

"**Henshin," **she said calmly as she transforms instantly into C346.

"Captain is going to help us!" shouts one of the army.

At the Toku's place, a man heard the shouts as he stands up. He then takes out his sword as he transforms into Yami no Samurai. He then walks out.

"Sam, where are you going!" a girl asked him.

"To meet the greatest traitor."

"Be careful," she said as she looks down.

Sam walks out of the place toward the battlefield.

Along the way, he remembers how all of this stuff happens…

AShraffe and NKotoha are inside a room. NKotoha is sleeping with her head on AShraffe's right shoulder. AShraffe is watching television. A phone is ringing. He quickly answers the phone.

"Hel…"

"Great grandpa, we have found the hole!"

AShraffe's ear is heard with the sudden shout. He moves the phone away from his ear. He then nears his ear toward it.

"Can you please calm down? You are tearing my ear apart!"

"Sorry. I just so anxious about it, great grand pa."

"So, Sim. Where did you found it?"

"In a thick forest inside a mountain inside a volcano inside a mansion inside a satellite."

AShraffe is shock as he is silenced for a while.

He then saw a green train passing their window.

"Talk back. A new mission appears," said AShraffe as he presses off button.

He then stands up suddenly, causing NKotoha to fell down, making her wakes up.

She rubs her eyes as she asked, "Honey, why did you do that? ~"

AShraffe walks toward the window as he looks at the green train. The train then disappears in a rainbow hole. He then looks at the battlefield nearby.

"He's here. Let's move."

Sam is slashing enemies that come toward him.

"It's him! It's their leader!" one of the army shouts.

More armies came to him to attack him, but get slashed instead.

Sam finally meets Sarah, who is shooting at several Toku.

"Ah~…The king's small cousin is here," said Sarah as she looks at him. "What are you doing here, traitor?"

Sam responded, "I am the one who supposed to ask that question."

"Me? Traitor?" said Sarah as she laughs. "Why do you think I am the traitor when you are the one who made the world destroyed piece by piece?"

Sam laughs out loud, making Sarah silenced, shock.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked.

Sam stops laughing a bit as he said, "Do you think what you have done is saving the world? Do you think what you have done is what HE has told you to!"

Sarah is silenced.

"He trusted you so much, yet you betrayed his feelings. No wonder he made a backup plan," said Sam.

Sarah is shock. "Backup plan?"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, CAPTAIN!"

A man runs toward Sam as he wields a katana. As he tries to slashes him, Sam quickly grabs the blade. Blood flows out from his palm. Sam then kicks the man's stomach hard, making him fell down on the land.

Sam holds the katana in the correct way as the katana transforms into a weird-looking sword. The sword is green in color.

He then looks at the man. "I sensed Toku. Who are you?"

The man stands up as he takes out Shodo Phone. He then slashes a word Fire and flips it. The word envelops his body, giving him a red suit. A small word covers his face, becomes his helmet.

"**Shinken Red, Kurojishi Isshu! Going forth!"**

"Shinken Red?" Sam asked. "You must be the one who stole Takeru's Shodo Phone years ago."

Isshu takes out his Shinkenmaru as he slashes Sam, who is still not transformed yet. Sam dodges it as well as deflects it with the sword.

Sam grabs the golden katana as he slashes Isshu with the green sword. His eyes are currently cold. Sam slashes some more as Isshu de-transforms and fell down.

"You! How did you hurt me without change!" Isshu asked him as he tries to stands up.

Sam walks toward him as he said, "I don't need to."

He then pushes Isshu away as he looks at Sarah. He then takes a look at her stomach. His eyes roll back to her face.

"You are so special for him. He even gives you the greatest responsibility when most of the girls asked to be chosen."

"Eh!" said Sarah, confused.

Sam walks away as he said, "We were attacked by KEJAM without reasons earlier."

Sarah nods as she walks away. She knew that KEJAM can be cruel sometimes, but isn't it for the greater of the good?

She then looks around. This world has become battlefield since the King is dead. KEJAM is built to protect the world as they took over the throne. Toku is then built because of their obsession for the King. They believed only the King's regiment can makes the world as the better place. The problem is, the King is dead in young age and he has no children.

Sam walks back to his camp. KEJAM had fooled the eyes of the citizens by telling a hoax about Toku, the knight of Century, the government during the King's rule. The hoax is about Toku swiped an entire village in one night. Now, they had to live in fear and hide everywhere. Every time people are in danger, they could not help, afraid their identity as Toku will be revealed.

He enters the cam as the girl earlier runs toward him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Sam puts his hand on her shoulder as he said, "I'm alright, Yuka. You don't need to worry me too much."

Yuka then notices his still-bleeding hand. She immediately grabs his hand.

"You're bleeding!" she said as she pulls his hand.

"I'm…okay…"

"No! We need to cover your injuries. Or you'll have some visitors inside your body!"

Yuka makes him sits on a chair as she finds a first aid kit. Sam looks at her as he is thinking. Seeing Sarah earlier made he wonder. Is this how the life ended when the greatest man in the universe dead?

He remembers the time the King is still alive. Both of them and his cousin Ayumi used to be called as The Bermuda. Every time they worked together, nobody could defeat them all. They are the greatest combination in that world.

Ayumi is his first love interest. They had dated together several times. Sam had proposed to her and they are supposed to get married.

But, everything changed since the King's last mission. Since that day, some of the girls who befriend with the King suffer a mental breakdown. Ayumi is not an exception.

The King is like a father to her. Ever since he is dead, she cannot take the facts and started to shut down inside her own room. She also can't control her own powers and started to become vampires and attacked people around her, making the hoax seems real to people's eyes. She then killed a boy in the process. As she realized that, she made a choice to end her life forever.

Tears rolled on his cheeks. It always happened every time he remembered the scene…

"_Stop it, Ayumi!" Sam shouts. "You are going to kill yourself!"_

"_That's what I'm going to do!" a girl shouts._

_They are at the rooftop. The girl, Ayumi is standing at the railings._

"_Why are you doing this!"_

"_I don't want to live anymore! All I've done is doing troubles for people around me! I'm not deserved to live anymore!" Ayumi shouts._

_She then jumps down the building. Sam quickly runs toward her, but it is too late. He looks down as he saw Ayumi's lifeless body on the street._

"_AYUMI!"_

"Still remembering the harsh memory?"

Sam looks at his side as he saw AShraffe and NKotoha entering the camp.

Sam sighs as he said, "What are you doing here?"

"You know, you looked more mature than my cousin in my world," AShraffe commented.

Sam stands up as he said, "If you came here only for such talks, then please go away from here. I have more important things to do."

"Whoa, easy man!" said AShraffe as he walks backward. "You think I came here just for a talk?"

A man enters the camp suddenly with a shock face.

Sam stands up as he asked, "Inoue, what is it?"

"There is a group of possibly Toku attacking all of KEJAM armies!" Inoue responded. "We're saved!"

Outside, KEJAM armies had changed their attentions toward a group of people who are attacking them from the sky. They are riding on a huge red dragon.

Shraffe and others has finally reached their destinations. The place is crowded.

"Where are we?" Shraffe asked Kotono.

Kotono responded, "Walking Street. I wish we don't need to come to this place…"

"We have to. The person we are looking for stays here, okay?" Yuto interfered.

Kotono gives him a sharp glance. "Are you sure he is the only one who knows about those portals?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Or is it because you want his sister?"

Yuto starts sweating bullets. "What…are…you…talking…about?"

Kotonoha looks around the place. There are 'hot girls' everywhere. She then looks at Shraffe.

"Want to have some 'fun' at this place?" she asked.

Shraffe glances at her as he said, "I'm still 14."

"So?" she asked again.

Yuto is still sweating bullets as he said, "Yosh, ikuze!"

They are walking down the street. The place looks a lot like Las Vegas. They then enter a white, huge building. Inside, they are a lot of people. Some of them are gambling around. Some are drinking alcoholics drink. Others…well, there just too many inappropriate activities going on there.

Yuto brings them to a girl. The girl is wearing a sexy blue dress and she is talking to a man.

"Nice girl you gave me back then, Hikari-sama!" he compliments the girl. "Anuu…can I ask for two girls next time?"

The girl, Hikari giggles a bit as she said, "Threesome? Nice thinking you got there. But, the cost will be higher…"

After a few minutes, both of them stop talking as the man walks away. Yuto takes this chance as he walks toward her.

"Still a pimp, Hikari-sa-ma? Or, should I call you the girl who hates curry a lot?" he asked.

Hikari giggles a bit as she said, "You know that I'm just an assistant, right? Nice pun, but I love curry so much."

"Yikes!" he responded. "Since when did you love curry?"

Hikari replied, "Pun again? You really love to mess around with people's head, do you?"

"What should I do? I'm not the one who celebrated my own birthday last month by playing flute that attracted 12 hundred kids and lure them toward Sanzu River and ended up stuck there for two weeks."

Hikari gives a confused face. "That's…not good puns. That's not even make sense…"

Yuto sighed as he said, "I know. I just wanted to tell the readers who you really are in the series."

(Note: The puns are intended for one person and one person only. Gomen for someone felt…)

"BTW, what are you doing here?" Hikari asked.

Yuto replied, "Can we meet your boss?"

"The pleasure is mine…"

Hikari leads them to a room. The room is filled with hot girls wearing sexy dresses. There is a man who wears white tuxedo and white fedora.

"Owh. If it isn't, our Yuto," the man said as he is puffing a pipe.

Yuto sits on a chair as he said, "How are you, Sokichi-san? How's your sister?"

"You still wants the piece of her a**?" Sokichi responded.

Yuto starts to panic as Kotono gives him a dangerous glare.

"What…? No!"

"Whatever," said Yuto. "I'm here because I want your information regarding something."

"Nothing is free."

"I'll pay. Just tell me how many," said Yuto.

"How about…your girl," said Sokichi as he points at Kotono. "One night stand."

"No," said Yuto.

"That girl?" Sokichi points at Kotonoha.

"No."

"Err…him?" He points at Shraffe.

"I don't know you're a bi. And no," Yuto replied.

"What's left?"

"Err…"

"Why is this boy looks like the King?" Sokichi interfered.

Shraffe finally snaps. "Who is this King, really? Why people keep thinking that I'm him? Is he looks a lot like him?"

Sokichi wanted to speak when a man suddenly entered the room.

"We…are…under…attack…Wallaby…" said the man as he collapse.

Sokichi stands up as he said, "Wallaby? Those guys are annoying!"

He walks out of the room as he saw a group of people wear an opened tuxedo.

"Tori, you need to stop harassing my customers," he said.

One of them smiles as he said, "Shut up, old man. We are having some fun!"

Yuto and others are watching from that room.

"That's one of them," said Yuto. "One of the Toku. He also knows a lot about those portals."

Shraffe looks at him, shock. "Can we ask for his help? This old guy gives me a creep."

"I don't know. But we can try," Yuto replied.

Sokichi walks toward the leader as he said, "Get the hell out of here…"

"Urusai, Ojii-san!" Tori shouts as he spits at his face.

Sokichi punches him as his henchmen starts beating up Tori's gang.

"Owh, that must be hurt," Yuto commented.

Tori and his gang are thrown out from the building as the door is closed. Tori tries to stand up.

"Can't you become just like your brother for even one second?"

Yuto and others are standing beside them.

Tori stands up as he said, "That a**hole is not even a man. Acting like a lord all the time. He even let someone stole his henshin device. Right now, he is enjoying himself as a slave for that dimple Suto girl."

Yuto is shock. "Takeru? As Yumi's slave?"

Suddenly, a girl is seen as she walks toward them. She looks tired as she walks as if her feet are hurt.

"Tori-san…" she whispered.

Tori is shock. "Kotoha-chan!"

The girl then faints in front of them all. Tori quickly runs toward her.

"Hoi, Kotoha-chan! Wake up! Kotoha-chan!"

Chiaki and Ryunosuke were getting beat up by their opponents. They had reached their limits.

Chiaki lies on the floor as he said, "I…can't…do…it…anymore…"

"Chiaki!" said Ryunosuke. He is still standing.

"Who do you think you are! You are Shinken Green, right!" he shouts.

Chiaki stands up as he spins a black disk on his katana. The sword changes into a green spear. Chiaki then puts a green disk on the spear as a blade moves out from the spear.

Ryunosuke spins his black disk, changing his Shinkenmaru into a blue bow. He then inserts a blue disk onto it.

"**Wood Spear!"**

"**Water Arrow!"**

Both of them then rushed toward Mamosuke and Hanto as they jump above them.

Chiaki stabs Mamosuke with his spear as he kicks him hard. Chiaki then jumps as he slashes Mamosuke. Mamosuke fell down as he de-transforms.

Ryunosuke hits Hanto with the arrow multiple times. He then shoots arrows right on Hanto's chest, causing him to explode and de-transforms.

"Oh my god!" the announcer said, excitedly. "Those two are really hitting up the moments. They are still standing even though their have reached their limits!"

"Now, for their next opponents!"

"Man, how long are we going to fight?" Chiaki whispered.

Ryunosuke responded, "We have to fight…Tono is waiting for us…"

The gate nearby is opened as two muscular men walk into the cell.

"The first challenger, Dave Batista, The Animal!"

A huge muscular man makes a poses that looks like he is using a machine gun.

"The second challenger, John Cena, The Chain!"

A man who wears a chain salutes at spectators. All of the cheer up.

Batista and Cena instantly transforms into their armored form. Batista's looks like a hybrid of wolf and lion. Cena's looks like a metal soldier.

"Owh, s**t…" said Chiaki as he is scared.

Ryunosuke also felt the cold around his body.

Those two then runs toward them as they slammed on both Chiaki and Ryunosuke.

Outside, the coat man is still looking at his handheld watch.

Takeru is sitting inside Yumi's room. He is looking at pictures inside his phone. The pictures shows Takeru and his friends. He then looks a group photo.

In the picture, there is a list of names inserted there. They are Takeru, Ryunosuke, Chiaki, Shotaro, Mako (who is held by Shotaro in a bridal style), Rika, Sam, Ayumi, Yumi, Rina, Suzuka and Shraffe (who is at the central).

"King…" he whispered. "Where are you when the world needs you the most…?"

Yumi is taking a bath inside a tub in bathroom. She is rubbing her arms as she suddenly stops. She then takes a frame nearby. The frame shows a picture of Yumi and Shraffe.

"King-sama…" she whispered as she puts her fingers on the picture.

"Where are you?" she said. "We missed you…I missed you…"

She then looks at the ceiling. The frame is then slipped from her grip as it hits the floor. The mirror inside cracks.

Takeru heard the noise as he walks toward the bathroom's door.

"Yumi-sama? Are you okay?" he asked.

Yumi looks at the frame. The mirror had break. She then hears an electricity noise. The noise is so painful.

She then opens her eyes as she looks at the door.

"Are you okay, Yumi-sama?" Takeru asked from outside.

She quickly responded, "I'm alright!"

She thoughts as she picks up the frame. The event just now is caused by her powers. She is an ESPer, just like her mother. She has an ability to sense something that is dangerous to that world. But, the power is long gone since the King is dead.

She gives a long sighs. The King would never be back. He is dead, right? She is such a fool to think that he is still alive and is currently hiding somewhere.

Kotoha opens her eyes as she looks around. She then saw Tori, who is rubbing her head.

"You're having a high fever. Rest, please," he said.

Kotoha looks at the ceiling for a while. She then remembers something important.

"The box!" she shouts as she sits suddenly.

Tori puts her gently on the bed as he said, "Yuto-tachi is examining the box right now."

"Yuto?" she asked. "Yuto-kun is here? That's mean…Kotono is here too?"

A smile is shown on her face.

Tori nods as he said, "Yes, your daughter is here."

At the living room, Yuto is struggling with the box Kotoha brought earlier. He is trying to open the box, but failed.

"Still can't?" asked Shraffe.

Yuto shakes his head. He then puts it on the table in front of him.

Kotonoha is looking around the house. The house is small, yet comfortable. Kotonoha hits one of the walls. The house is made out of woods.

Tori walks out of the room as he looks at Yuto, who is currently looking at the box sharply.

"I thought you already opened it?" he asked. "By the way, what are you doing at Walking Street?"

Yuto sighs as he said, "Well, Sokichi is the only person who knows about portals that I know his current location."

"Portal?"

"Yes. This boy here wants to go back to where is he belongs to," Yuto responded.

Tori looks at the boy. He already noticed about his face earlier, but he was carrying Kotoha on his back at that time. He then remembers something as he is shock.

"You are…You are Shraffe from WAR world, right?"

"War world?" Shraffe asked.

His irises then changes into black color. "Yes, I think that's me."

"You don't say that he is the destined destroyer, right?" Yuto asked.

Tori silenced as he realized it. He could not be the destroyer the prophecy told.

There is a prophecy stated that when the world's health is tortured itself, a destined destroyer from other world would come to that world and ends it misery. He is the only hope Toku had since the King is dead.

This boy is clearly wants to go home. Tori is sure that this boy isn't the destroyer.

"Well then," he said. "Let me tell you something about those portals that I know."

Back at the Bang Na Expressway, KEJAM armies are still having difficult times. The reinforcement is unbeatable.

On the top of dragon, a man, Shinken Pink-Red is shooting with rampage. His suit is slightly the same as the original Shinkengers, but his is wearing a pink vest. There is a pocket on his left feet. The helmet is indeed Heaven in kanji.

"Die, mother f***er!" he shouts. Some of the Toku were shot by him.

A girl, Shinken Pink (suit also different), whack his head with a pink fan.

"Ouch!" the man said as he rubs his head. "Sis, why did you do that!"

"Who told you to shoot without looking!" the girl shouts at him. She is angry with him.

"But…"

He suddenly grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground.

"There," a man said. "He won't kill allies anymore."

The man wears a suit that looks like Kamen Rider Kiva, but the eyes are red instead of yellow. The suit has red accents.

"Masao! You're going to kill him!" she said.

The man, Masao anxiously said, "But, Mako…"

"Stop slamming him, okay!" she said as she slaps his chest gently.

"I'm sorry", Masao responded. "I just can't stand with my will-be-brother-in-law's actions."

The girl, Mako (also known as FMako for some reason) looks at him sharply in his visor.

"How can you say that? You are my brother. I'm not gonna marry my own brother…"

"So! Our family has done that for years. It is to ensure that Shiraishi's name isn't gone just like that..."

"That's what past people called inbreeding. And that's not good," said a man behind Masao.

The man is wearing suit that looks like the combination of Marzonn BD, Shinken Red, Magi Red, Fire-1, Riser Glen, Spider-Man 2099 and Kamen Rider OOO (Wow, that is so many…)

"Andy, help me with this one," said FMako.

The man sighs as he said, "It's Andi."

"Shut up," said Masao. "You Land World would never understand Sky World's lifestyle."

Andi responded, "Heh, from what I know, Sky World's citizens had such complicated family trees."

"What are you guys babbling about?"

AShraffe is beside them all. He isn't transformed yet.

"Ancestor!" both Masao and Andi shout.

He said, "Either Sky World or Land World, both has the same responsibility; to take care of the dying world. Owh, Masao, I'm not your ancestor and inbred is one of the factors that makes the world's lifespan decreasing."

Andi laughs as he said, "Hah! You see? Sky World is tearing the world apart!"

"Slavery is one of the factors too, you know?"

Andi is speechless. The Land's world upper class citizen is having slavery as their way of life.

As both Masao and Andi are sulking, black helicopters fly on top of them.

"Oh god," FMako said.

NKotoha rushes toward AShraffe as she shouted, "The KEJAM has called for air strike! What should we do!"

"Wait for reinforcement in 10 seconds…"

"9…"

"8…"

"7…"

"6…"

"5…"

"4…"

"3…"

The helicopters are shot down by blue fireballs.

AShraffe sighs as he said, "Miscalculated again. How I hate you, syer1001…"

A blue spaceship is flying toward the red dragon. A man is waving toward them.

"Good," said FMako happily. "Kein has arrived!"

AShraffe smiles as he whispered, "Now, time for round 2…"

Chiaki and Ryunosuke are getting beaten up by those muscular men.

Cena lifts Chiaki on his shoulders as he slams Chiaki toward the floor. Batista holds Ryunosuke on the same level as his head. He then slams Ryunosuke toward the ground.

The impacts received by Chiaki and Ryunosuke have cancel their transformation. Both of them are lying on the ground, trying to endure the pain.

Outside, the coated man is still looking at his watch. The short needle is pointing at number 12.

The man puts the watch into his coat as he reveals a belt around his waist inside his coat. He then takes out a ticket. The ticket has green lines on it.

"**Henshin,"** the man said calmly.

He then inserts the ticket into his belt as a green light shows a letter A.

"**Altair Form!" **the belt announced.

A black suit covers his body. Armors flying around him and attach themselves on his body. Two green bull-like objects appear on his head as it goes toward his face, become his visors. He is now knows as Kamen Rider Zeronos.

The man takes out two objects as he combines it, forming a huge crossbow.

A green bull-like train crashes the place as it stops near him.

Batista and Cena saw the train as they lift both Shinkengers on their shoulder respectively. They then run toward the train as they enter it.

The man pushes the ticket deeper as a green A letter glows.

"**Full Charge!"**

The man takes out the ticket as he inserts it into the crossbow. The bow is glowing. He then shoots A-shaped beams toward the place, causing it to collapse.

The man enters the train as the train started to move from the place. As it disappears into a rainbow hole, the place is fully collapsed. There are a lot of people seen on the rubble as they run away from the place.

Yumi is dressing up. She is buttoning a grey jacket. She is wearing a violet dress from inside.

Takeru suddenly hugs her from behind.

"Takeru," she whispered.

She turns toward him. He is wearing tuxedo. Yumi helps him with his bow-tie.

"Where are we going, actually?" he asked.

Yumi smiles as she said, "The president has invited all of KEJAM officers, including me, to a ball. He said that it is an important event."

"Then, why am I wearing like this?" he asked again.

"Even though you are just a slave, you are also need to wear smartly as possible. The president afraid that Toku will infiltrate the event," Yumi responded.

Takeru replied, "Well then, let's get moving."

Yumi moves her face toward him as she kisses his lip. She then moves her head away as she gives a cute smile.

"So, the portal is hidden inside a huge forest?" Shraffe asked.

Tori nods.

Kotonoha is standing near a window. She looks at Tori sharply. She didn't like this man.

"Well," Yuto interfered. "The box is still a mystery to us all."

Shraffe looks at the box as he is curious. As much as he wanted to run away from the world, he can't stop himself from having such curiosity toward everything inside that world.

He grabs the box as it suddenly glows brightly. The house shines brightly as the light can be seen from far away.

At the white building at Walking Street, Sokichi saw the light as he is shock.

"He is already here?" he whispered.

Everybody inside the house is shock with what they see just now.

"What is that?" Kotoha asked. She is standing at a door as she fell suddenly.

"Okaa-san, be careful!" Kotono shouts as she quickly helps Kotoha standing on her feet.

The box changes it's shape like it is rearranges itself to change into something else. The box is turned into a wood with laptop shape.

"Is this thing…useable…?" Yuto asked.

Tori presses a button as the monitor glows. The computer is switched on.

There is a man who looks like Shraffe at the monitor.

"King…" Yuto whispered.

Shraffe looks at Yuto. He then changes his attention to the computer. This man must be their King. But why he looks a lot like me?

King opens his mouth.

"If you managed to open this box, you must be with the boy right now. For those who don't know him, he is the destined destroyer who will end this world's miseries. From the seer's words, that boy is the only person who can destroy this world."

"Let me tell you a back story about the war you guys having right now. KEJAM, whose acronym is unknown, is an organization that we used to fight as The Black Checkers.

"Recently, they have found a way to create army of monsters we have never seen before. As the result, they are taking Earth's life force. Soon, our world will destroy the other worlds as well. This needs to stop."

"So, boy. I'm begging you. Please. Please destroy this world. I've put a bomb inside one of my friends' stomach. I know you will recognize her. Only you can trigger the bomb…"

The video is stop. The screen shows a normal desktop.

Yuto, Tori, Kotono, Kotoha, Deneb, Kotonoha looks at him. He looks at them. He then looks at the laptop.

He releases a huge sighs as he said, "I can't. I don't think I can."

Kotonoha gives a tsk noise. Kotono helps her mother (?) sits beside Tori.

Yuto smiles as he said, "Don't worry; we won't let you getting involved with these stuffs. Besides, you're still 14, right?"

"14?" Tori asked him.

Yuto looks at him as he said, "That's what happen when you entered the portal without protection, right?"

Tori nods. The portals are dangerous as it cause your molecules to separate itself in order to get to another time and space. Things happens to anybody who didn't take safety measures before entering.

The door suddenly crushed. Sokichi enters the place, with Hikari follows him from behind.

"It looks like you hid a dangerous person here," he said.

Tori stands up as he shouts, "What are you guys doing here!"

Sokichi takes his fedora as he puts Lost Driver around his waist. He then takes out a black pendrive with a skull-like S letter on it as he presses a button.

"**Skull!"**

Sokichi inserts the pendrive into a slot on his belt as he flips it right side. Bits came out of nowhere as it's enveloping his body. He has changed into Kamen Rider Skull.

"**Now, let us count your crime," **he said.

He then points at Shraffe as he said, "Capture that boy."

Sokichi's henchmen enters the house as they grab Shraffe's arm.

"What…What are you doing! Let go of me!" shouts Shraffe as he struggles to escape.

"Damn it…" said Yuto as he stands up.

"**Henshin!"**

"**Shinken Henshin!"**

"**Ippitsu Soujou!"**

He puts a belt around his waist and inserts a ticket. The ticket has red lines on it. The lines look like Z letter.

"**Charge and Up!"**

Tori takes out red Decadriver as he puts it around his waist. He then takes out a card with Shinken Red face on it as he inserts it into the belt. Tori then spins the belt in 90 degree.

"**Sentai Ride, Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Shinken Red Version 2!"**

Kotono and Kotoha writes Earth with their Shodo Phone. Kotono then writes Fire as the word combines with Earth. They then flip their words.

A black suit covers Yuto's body. Red armors attach onto his suit. Two red bull-like visors with golden horns appear on his head as it goes toward his face. The visors is flashing.

A red Fire kanji appears behind Tori's behind as it envelops his body. A red suit appears. A red armor attach onto his suit. His suit looks like Fire-1 from Tomica Hero series. A red kanji appears in front of his face as it envelops his head, giving him Shinken Red's helmet.

The words both Kotoha and Kotono wrote earlier envelops their bodies. Kotoha wears a yellow suit while Kotono wears a red suit with yellow lines. They then wears helmet.

"**Let me tell you from the start. I am ve-ry strong!"**

"**The will of fire is blazing inside me. Shinken Red, Shiba Tori!"**

"**The same, Yellow, Hanaori Kotoha!"**

"**The same, Red-Yellow, Shiba Kotono!"**

All four of them fights Sokichi's henchmen, who have become Masquerade Dopants. They then fights outside the house, while the other henchmen are pulling Shraffe toward their car.

Sokichi attacks Tori suddenly, who is fighting Dopants. He punches Tori several times.

Tori takes out a card as he inserts it into his belt.

"**Attack Ride, Fire Sphere!"**

A fiery sphere appears around him as Sokichi is pushed away. Tori then takes out a card and inserts it.

"**Attack Ride, Slash!"**

Tori takes out a book-like object as he forms it into a katana. He then slashes Sokichi as he katana produces doppelgangers as he attacks.

Yuto, Kotono and Kotoha are slashing the Dopants with their weapons as they run toward Shraffe. But, Sokichi's henchmen are too many as they are preoccupied with them all.

Shraffe is still struggling with them. He has been brought to the car as he struggles harder.

"Let…me…GO!"

The car explodes as everybody changes their attentions toward the explosion.

Shraffe is standing inside the flame. He isn't in a good mood. His irises changes into black.

"You really want to catch me, huh?" he asked as his tone changed. "Then catch me if you can…"

Shraffe puts a belt around his waist. He then opens a slot on it and inserts a red battery. He then closes the slot.

"**Henshin!"**

Two rods appear on both the belt's right and left side as it envelop his body, giving him a grey suit. His helmet appears from the suit as it covers his head. His red eyes are flashing.

Shraffe lets out a loud scream. Sokichi and some of his men rushes toward him.

Shraffe punches one of the Dopants' head as he elbows another. He then jumps as he kicks Dopants. Sokichi runs toward him as he punches him. Shraffe quickly grabs his hand.

"Let me show you despair," Shraffe said as he crushes Sokichi's hand.

Sokichi screams as the pain is unbearable.

Kotonoha, who is looking at the battle from inside the house, smiles.

"He has evolved. He just made me fall in love," she said.

Kotono and Kotoha double team on Dopants as they slashes them one by one. They then spin disks inside their katana.

"**Tsuchikemuri no Mai!"**

"**Kaen-Tsuchikemuri no Mai!"**

Both of them shoots auras toward Dopants in front of them.

Yuto shoots Dopants with his small gattling gun, Denebick Buster (Deneb changed himself into this form). The shots are fast as a lot of Dopants get the hits. He then pushes the ticket deeper.

"**Full Charge!"**

The ticket glows with red color as Yuto takes out the card and inserts it into Denebick Buster. He then shoots a large orange beam toward the Dopants.

Tori takes out a card as he inserts it into his belt.

"**Final Attack Ride, Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Shinken Red Version 2!"**

Tori jumps as fire circles appear toward his enemies. He then delivers a kick as he go through the circles. His feet becomes fiery and fierier as he kicks them all. Explosion occurs.

Shraffe is overpowering Sokichi as he punches him several times. He then grabs Sokichi's head as he throws it away.

Shraffe pushes the battery deeper as his right feet starts to glow brightly. He then jumps as he kicks him at the face. Sokichi is thrown away as he fell on the ground. As he stands up, a whirlwind starts to spin around his face as he is suck into it. Blood shots out of the whirlwind as it is gone into thin air.

A battery flies out from his belt as he grabs it. The skull-shaped S appears on it.

All of them de-transform as Kotono whispered, "Such power…"

The Battle of Bang Na is reaching the end as the reinforcements are owning KEJAM's squad.

Sarah looks at the reinforcement as she whispered, "Who are they?"

Hours have passed and KEJAM still can't defeat the mysterious team up there. They seem to have some sort of enormous powers.

Unknown to her, someone are sneaking around inside her camp.

A man and a girl are searching for something.

"Err…What are we looking for again?" the boy asked the girl.

The girl looks down with a disappointed face as she said, "We are looking for information."

"About what?"

"About the upcoming plan that are going to happen later in this story. Now shut up and keep searching," the girl said as she slaps the man's shoulder gently.

Sarah enters the camp as she is shock to see them.

"Who are you guys?" she asked.

The girl is shock as she stops moving and staring at her. The man isn't notice it yet as he keeps searching a drawer.

"Ah, found it!" he said as he turns toward the girl.

He then turns toward Sarah as he said, "Owh, crap…"

"**Change Soul, Set! Let's Go On!"**

"**Togisomase! Kimono no Yaiba!"**

Both the girl and the man transform into Go-On Yellow and Geki Chopper (of course, different suit from original) as they run away from the place.

They then jump high and land on the red dragon.

"We've found it!" the girl shouts.

The dragon and the spaceship shines brightly as people around them are blinded by the bright light.

As the light is gone, the whole Toku has gone. Both dragon and spaceship are no longer there.

"Damn it!" Isshu shouts. "They've escape!"

Sarah looks around as she remembers something. She then looks at her watch on her left wrist.

"Oh, I'm late!"

She quickly runs into the helicopter as it flies away from the place.

One of the soldier said, "She sure is busy…"

Tori and others have decided to send Shraffe back to his world. Although they felt reluctant to do it, but this is because Shraffe is the one who asked them to do it. He is scared to live in such harmony world as such chaotic world and he started to feel homesick.

They are currently travelling inside ZeroLiner.

Kotonoha is looking at Shraffe.

"How can he made such selfish decision? Didn't he even care about the world around him?" she whispered.

The train suddenly stops.

Yuto opens his mouth. "We've arrived."

All of them walk out of the train as they are at a village. The village looks native and peaceful.

"Where are we?" Shraffe asked.

Tori replied, "Sunatra Village. The only place that doesn't involved in any conflicts at all.

All of them entered the village. It looks a lot like aborigine, except that everybody wears full clothes.

They enter a house as Yuto yelled, "Hey, is anyone here!"

A man appears in a scary style, followed up by a scary music.

"Hello…"

"ARRRGHHHH!"

"Mother f**ker!" Yuto shouts as he punches the man's head.

"Itai…" said the man as he rubs his head.

Yuto yelled, "WHAT THE HELL, MAN! WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS DONE SUCH SCARY FACE!"

Sam opens up his eyes. He found that he is in somewhere strange.

AShraffe walks toward him as he gives him a cup of a drink.

"Care for a drink?" he asked as he smiles.

Sam looks at his smiles. The smile is the same as King's.

There is a long moment of silence.

AShraffe finally speaks, "Are you going to drink it, or you are going to look at me with that gay face of yours?"

Sam snaps as he takes the drink from his hand. He then takes a sip.

"Where are we?" he asked as he puts the cup on the ground.

AShraffe sits beside him as he said, "We are at what people would called as The End."

"The End?"

"Yes," AShraffe replied. "This is the place where the biggest battle in this world would take place."

"The destruction…" Sam whispered.

AShraffe stands up as he walks way.

"Wait!" Sam called him. "Where are you going?"

AShraffe walks away as he said, "To save your king!"

Sam looks at him, shock. Save my…what!

A silver car has reached a huge castle-like mansion. The driver opens the car's door as Yumi walks out of it, followed by Takeru.

As the car is driven away, both of them walks into the building, with Takeru follows her from behind, like a faithful servant.

Inside, there are a lot of people. All the girls are wearing colorful and attractive (sometimes a bit too revealing) dresses while the guys are wearing black tuxedo.

A man waves at Yumi as she waves back at him.

"Renn, you're pretty early tonight?" she asked.

The man, Renn smiles as he said, "Pretty? I'm sure I am way earlier just now."

Takeru looks around the place. Most of the people are officers of KEJAM, just like Yumi. Others are top soldiers and a few are slaves.

He then spotted a girl as he is shock.

"Kaoru?" he whispered.

Takeru turns around to hide his face from the girl. Unfortunately, the girl spotted him first as she runs toward him.

As she reaches him, she taps his shoulder as she said, "Nii-sama!"

Takeru turns toward as he acts as he is surprised to see her.

"Kaoru?"

"Nii-sama?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well…"

"I though you're with Toku?" she interfered.

"I…Aaa…"

Yumi walks toward him as she asked, "Who is this?"

Kaoru looks at her as she is shock. "Yumi-sama!"

Takeru turns his eyes toward Yumi as he said, "She's…aaa…my…cousin."

"Nice to meet you," Yumi said.

Kaoru looks at Takeru as she asked, "What are you doing with her?"

"He's my slave," Yumi responded.

Kaoru silenced for a while. She then started to laugh.

"Nii-sama, a slave? So, he has been demoted from a lord to a slave? That is something unexpected!" she said as she laughs.

Takeru looks down as he sighs. "I hate you," he whispered.

There are several people on top of the mansion.

Andi drools as he looks at the foods inside.

"Food…glorious food…" he whispered.

A man walks toward him as he said, "Don't tell me you never seen so many foods before?"

Andi shakes his head.

"I though that when you lived as a slave of a cute and kind princess, you get to taste so many types of foods?" he continued.

"I hear that!" a girl shouts. "And thank you for such compliments!"

The man looks at her. He then turns around as he asked, "Why did she have to follow us?"

AShraffe walks toward them both as he said, "Because, we need a lot of help we can get from the future in this mission. I though you know that, Kein?"

The man, Kein sighs as he whispered, "I get it, great grandpa…"

He then turns his attention toward a man. The man is drooling over girls inside the mansion.

"Geez, he is the same as his ancestor, huh?" AShraffe asked.

Kein turns to him as he said, "You mean, Takeru? Yeah, he is the same as that guy. A total pervert…"

"Owh," the man whispered. He is looking at a girl in white, revealing dress.

[The man talks in British accents]

"I would to spank your arse and go whoo~…whoo~… (Horse's sounds)"

He suddenly got hit at his head by a girl.

"Jaden, could you please act as a real Shinkenger for a minute? I mean, you're Shinken Red, am I right?" the girl said in British accents.

Jaden rubs his head as he said, "Miley, I am Shinken Red, but I am NOT Shinkenger anymore. How many times must I tell you that?"

A man is locked in a prison. His face looks a lot like Shraffe and AShraffe. His hands are tied up to the back as he is hanging on a wall.

He turns toward a girl as he said, "How long have we been here?"

"Why did you even asked me?" the girl asked. She is chained, just like the man.

The man looks at the ceiling as he starts to sing:

_I got a feeling…_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night,_

_Tonight's gonna be a good good night…_

_Yeah!_

_Tonight's the night!_

_Let's hope it up!_

_The day will happen!_

_We will escape!_

_Fro this…_

_Cell!_

The girl continues:

_They will pay for all of what did they done toward us, oh yeah…_

_I feel that, we are gonna saved from this place_

_Get to see the sunshine one more time…_

_M: Kee-Kee-Kee-Kee-Keep it up!_

_We're gonna triumph!_

_Something is big gonna happen!_

_All: I got a feeling…_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night,_

_Tonight's gonna be a good good night…_

_Yeah!_

_Ooohh…._

Shraffe and others are at the scary man's house. The man is not at the living room with them as he has gone to serve some coffee.

"Who is this man?" Shraffe asked Tori. He felt irritated with his introduction just now.

Tori sighs a she said, "He is Hikoma Kusakabe, also known as Jii-san by everybody. Right now, he is the only one who knows the way to the portal."

Shraffe gives him a sharp glances as he said, "I thought you know the place…"

"I do, generally," Tori responded. "But I don't know around this place much. That's why we need a guide."

"But its still means that you don't know, right?"

The old man shows up in the scary face again. Both of Shraffe and Tori scream. Yuto quickly jumps toward Hikoma as he punched him at the head.

"DAMN IT!" Yuto shouted. "WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS SCARE US, HUH!"

Hikoma rubs his head as he whispered, "Why must this guy always hit me in the head…"

"You've heard it all, Jii-san?" Tori asked him.

Hikoma stands up as he said, "I still don't know why are you doing this, but I won't ask any questions."

Hikoma then turns around as he said, "But, not today. Something came up a few hours ago and it may take a while. Feel free to walk around this place."

"Well," said Tori as he walks toward the exit. "It's been a long time since I've come to this place."

He turns toward Shraffe as he said, "Boy, you want to come along? I can introduce you to some ladies."

Shraffe nods as he follows him from behind. Yuto follows them from behind.

Kotoha wanted to follow them but Kotono suddenly grabs her hand.

"Okaa-san," she said gently. "There is something you need to know."

Kotoha is shock as she asked, "What is it?"

Sam walks around the place. It looks a lot like caves. Tunnels everywhere. There are people works on robots as if they do maintenances. He looks around until he saw a group of people who is familiar for him.

"Sam!" a girl shouts at him.

Sam quickly runs toward them as he asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

A girl, known as Mizuki, responded, "That King look-alike called us to come here. He even gives a map."

"We even get a ride with time trains and flying stuff," Shotaro continued.

"By the way," Sam asked. "What is that robot?"

He points at the robots. Everybody shrugged.

"It doesn't look like typical Sentai mechas," a man, Kaito said. "And it looks like some sort of Gundam…"

Sam looks at the robots as he thinks. Gundam, eh? It must be interesting to see it in action.

Kein yawns. It is started to become dark as the party is still on. There isn't anything interesting, though.

Inside, the president (the one who shows up in the screens) walks up to a stage. He then holds a microphone as he coughs a bit. Everybody changes their attentions toward them.

"Hey, kids," AShraffe called most of them. "It has started."

"Finally," said FMako as she lets out a long breath.

All of them sit beside the windows as they watched it silently.

The president opens his mouth.

"People of KEJAM, it is known to all how hard it is to create a peaceful world, where nobody fight, even for something big. We all notices that to create such utopia, one has to be sacrificed for the good of the other one. That one is what we called as Toku. The knight of the Century. We had fought them for years, yet nothing good come. Why? Because, the only way to reach the utopia is to eliminate all."

He takes out a blue remote as he presses a button on it, pointing at his behind.

A huge machine came out of the underground. The machine looks like pods together. A huge antenna is at the middle of it.

The president continued, "This machine can destroy the whole group of Toku in one shot only. It derived its energy from raw materials found on earth…"

"Owh, shut up already!"

AShraffe and his team crashes into the mansion. Everybody is shock to see AShraffe.

AShraffe looks around. He then said, "I may looks like him, but I came from the other world."

"Ah, the trespassers," said the president.

AShraffe looks at him as he said, "Shut up, thief."

HE points at the machine as he said, "Those are pods. Inside there are what he called as raw materials. I called it, human."

Everybody is shock. Most of them start to talk with each other.

AShraffe then shouts, "Affliate Future, now!"

"**Henshin!"**

"**Ippitsu Soujou!"**

"**Sky World, Henshin!"**

"**Land World, Henshin!"**

The entire team then transformed into their own suits. AShraffe dons his Marzonn Zero suit, while NKotoha dons her own Shinken Yellow suit. The Affliate Future don their own suit.

"Kein, bring some people and save those human from the pods!" shouts AShraffe.

KEJAM armies enter the mansion as they attacked AShraffe and his team.

Takeru walks toward Yumi as he asked, "Should we change?"

Yumi looks at him as she asked, "Are you okay? Are you really gonna help us?"

"I just wanted to join in the party," said Takeru as he takes out a phone.

Yumi nods as she smiles. She takes out her Wing Trigger.

"**Change Soul, Set!"**

Yumi inserts a battery with stylized number 8 on it, while Takeru inserts a battery with kanji Fire on it.

"**Let's Go On!"**

"**Ippitsu Soujou!"**

Both of them wear their own silver and red suits respectively. A symbol and safety belt appear on her suit, while Fire's kanji appears on his. Helmets appear on top of them as they grabbed it and wear it.

"**Met On!"**

Other KEJAM officers transformed as well. They then helps their armies in order to defeat Affliate Future, AShraffe and NKotoha.

Kein, in his own suit, opens up a pod, revealing a girl inside. Andi and others open the other pods. Kein opens up the last pod, reveal a familiar looking man inside.

"King!" all of the KEJAM shouts.

The man inside the last pod is the King himself. He looks exhausted.

AShraffe and NKotoha throws smoke bombs as all of them run away from the place.

All of the guest are still shock about the King.

Yumi runs outside, followed by Takeru. She then saw a blue battleship as she throws a small object under it.

The battleship flies away in the speed of Millennium Falcon from Star Wars.

"King," she whispered.

Sarah is leaning on a wall as she is also shock. She then feels a pain inside her stomach as she holds it tight.

Isshu runs toward her as he said, "Captain, are you okay?"

He then looks at her stomach as he said, "Don't tell me that you're…"

"I'm infertile, okay?" she said as she faints.

Isshu panics he shouts, "MEDIC!"

"Wh…What are you talking about!" asked Kotoha as she is panicked.

Kotono nods. "You are already dead, Okaa-san…"

"No…no…it can't be…" whispered Kotoha as she shakes her head few times.

Kotono continues, "Remember the time King's dead? You're dead minutes after that…"

Kotoha then remembers something…

_Sam and others rushes toward the explosion. They only saw Sarah, sitting on the ground. She looks shock, as if something bad has happened._

_Kotoha looks around. She tries to find King. She suddenly felt a pain inside her chest. A metal rod has pierced through her heart._

"_KOTOHA!" shouts Tori as he rushes toward her._

_Kotoha fell down on the ground…_

"URUSAI! YOU'RE LYING!" Kotoha shouted as loud as she can.

Kotono grabbed her mom's face as she moves it facing on her.

She continues, "We had to gather our memories-linked DNA to create a new you."

"What?"

"In other words, you are our child…"

Yuto appears from the door as she slaps Kotono right on her right cheek. Kotono fell down as she touches her cheek.

"Yuto…" she whispered.

"I know you are up to no good," he said. His eyes is seen directly into hers.

Kotono is scared as she looks away from him.

Kotoha looks at Yuto as she asked, "Is it true?"

Yuto gives out a long breath as he said, "We were all shock. You were holding the key of Sarang Gate that time, and only you know where the gate is. Some of us are desperate to find the key, so they decided to make a clone of the original you."

"Also, Kotono have a hard time since her mother and a father-figure for her are dead. She also helps out in creating you. We used up all of our friends' DNAs. Those DNAs contain memories of you."

Kotoha looks at the floor. Tears roll on her cheeks.

She then looks at Yuto as she asked, "Is Tori…"

"No," Yuto responded. "He hates the idea of creating the new you. He said that even the King will be angry if he hears such thing. The new you would only create trouble for everyone."

Kotoha silenced. She never thought that the man he respected the most said something like that.

"He actually loves you so much," said Yuto. Kotoha is shock to hear that.

He continued, "He just doesn't want his love is getting doubled by a clone."

"But, you are still our Kotoha. Whatever happened, you are still our bubbly, innocent little girl," he said as he smiles a bit.

Kotoha stand sup as she walks outside.

Kotono looks at Yuto as she said, "So…do you want to punish me?"

Yuto looks back at her as he said, "The usual one?"

Kotono gives out a sly smile. She then enters a room, followed by Yuto.

Shraffe and Tori are walking around a bazaar in the village. They are so many stuffs there. From the typical vegetables, to a rare white balls that can turn into fireballs. Heck, he even saw a man sells a living dragon just now.

"This place reminds me of something," said Shraffe.

Tori looks at him, shock. "I don't know there is a village just like this one in any other world."

"I mean, this place is so peaceful. You can stay here without worries."

Tori nods, means he understands.

A giant yellow sphere is flying toward them as it crashes directly on him.

Shraffe opens his eyes as he is at a blue room. His body is now back to its normal size, the size of a 14 years old boy.

He then saw a man in front of him. The man looks a lot like his 18 years old body.

"Hey, kid. I am you, from the future," the man said.

"What?" Shraffe is shock.

The man explained, "Remember the white light you saw? That light is the portal to this world. You are supposed to die afterward, but I took over your body and possessed you. The process is then reversed so that you possessed me and using my body instead."

Shraffe nods. Somehow, his 14 years old mind could catch the meaning of it.

"Now, I am going to asked you. How did you feel when you had my mind and my powers?"

Shraffe is shock, again. So that's where that weird belt came from?

"It's okay, I guess…" he said.

"Kid," the man said. "How about I used my body for a while? I let you see the whole scenes."

Shraffe nods.

"I want you to learn valuable lessons. This is for your own future…"

The ball is float inches away from Shraffe. His irises turns black. The ball is then pushed toward the forest nearby.

"They are here," Shraffe smirked. "Get ready to fight."

Tori looks at his eyes. Those eyes again…

Shraffe wears his belt and inserts a red battery.

"**Henshin!" **he said with a harsh tone.

Shraffe transforms into Marzonn BD.

Tori wears his ShinkenDriver as he transforms into Shinken Red Version 2. He then takes out a card as he inserts it into his belt.

"**Attack Ride, Flare!"**

Tori takes out his book as he changes it into Gun Mode. He then shoots out spark toward the sky.

KEJAM armies appears out of nowhere as they started to attack the village.

One of them enters a house with his gun readied. Suddenly, he is thrown backward as a man, Spider-Man Noir walks out of the house.

He then shoots out webs from his hand as he flies toward somewhere else.

Yuto, as Kamen Rider Zeronos Zero Form, runs toward one of them as he slashes around with his huge sword.

Kotono and Kotoha are fighting armies at one side.

There are Mega Red with his drill-like weapon fights the armies somewhere.

A man in black coat walks around. KEJAM emblem is on his coat.

He then saw Kotonoha as he disappears. He then re-appears in front of her. She is shock.

"I've found you, my love," he whispered.

He then punched by Shraffe as he flies sideway.

"Noha, are you okay?" he asked.

Kotonoha is shock. "Noha?"

"Your name is too long," he said.

Shraffe then turns to see her attacker as the man stands up. He rubs off dust from his body.

"No one…" he said. "…punched me…and get away with it."

"I'm not planning to," Shraffe smirked.

The man puts his hands on his back as he said, **"Sputnik Change!"**

The man transforms. He is wearing a red suit. His helmet looks like knights from Arthurian Era. He is holding a huge wheel.

"Ore wa…Sputnik 78th!" he shouts.

Shraffe prepares with his fighting stance.

Kotoha are separated with her daughter as she are cornered by brutes. Tori notices it as he runs toward her as he inserts a card into it.

"**Sentai Ride, Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Shinken Red!"**

Fire's kanji appears on his back as it envelops his body, giving him normal Shinken Red suit. He then inserts another card.

"**Attack Ride, Rekka Daizantou!"**

The red huge sword appears out of nowhere as Tori grabs it. He then slashes some of the brutes. He then grabs a card and inserts it.

"**Final Attack Ride, Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Shinken Red Version 2!"**

Circles of fire appear toward the brutes. Tori throws the huge sword midair. He then jumps and kicks the sword, causing to go through the circles and hits the brutes. Explosion occurs.

"Are you okay?" he asked Kotoha. She nods as both of them stand up.

The armies are too many. Tori inserts a card into his belt.

"**Final Form Ride, Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Shinken Yellow!"**

Kotoha notices it as she turns toward Tori.

"I know it's painful, but please be patient," said Tori as he turns her back on him.

He then puts his palms on her back as he moves it around. Kotoha is then transforms into a huge version of Land Slicer. He then charges toward the armies as he slashes them with Kotoha on his hand.

Kotono, Mega Pink, R3, and Signa Sally are fighting an army of gunmen

Signa Sally takes out her orange lightsaber as she defends herself from the shots. R3 uses her Hammer Breaker as she pummels them all. Mega Pink rolls aside as she shoots with her satellite-like blaster. Kotono jumps as she slashes them with her Tsuchikemuri Daizantou.

Not really far from there, a cannon are aimed at them. As it is about to shoot, it suddenly explodes.

Kotono turns around to see two figures that she knows.

"Ryu! Nero!" she shouts.

"**Blazing Courage, Koden Red. Ryunosuke Rekka!"**

"**Ore, sanjou!"**

Ryu and Nero jumps toward the enemies as they fight as well.

Shraffe and Sputnik are fighting with each other.

Shraffe punches his head as Sputnik turns to right a bit Shraffe punches sideway but it is dodged. Sputnik then punches him back as Shraffe grabs it and throws him behind. Sputnik lands on his feet as he kicks Shraffe but it got dodged.

Shraffe pulls his right fist as blue aura covers around it. He then gives super speed punches as Sputnik takes the hit as he thuds away.

Sputnik stands up as he said, "We will meet again, destroyer!"

He then runs away, followed by the armies.

As Shraffe regroups with others, Hikoma appears suddenly.

"We have to go!" he said. "This place is no longer safe."

OH MY GOD! IT'S THE KING!" shouts Mizuki.

AShraffe and his teams just returned, along with the King.

"KING!" most of the people there shouts.

The King are celebrated by most of them. He then saw a girl as he runs toward her.

"Where is he going? We just met!" said Yuka, unsatisfied.

Sam smirked, "He is going to meet someone he loves the most."

"Sarah? Is she here!" asked Yuka, panic.

Sam looks at the ground, disappointed. "It's his sister."

The King reaches the girl as he said, "Rina, how are you?"

The girl, Rina looks at him. She started to cry as she hugs him tightly. "We're okay," she whispered.

King is shock. "We? Who is that lucky man?"

Rina releases her hugs as she said, "It was yours…"

"EH!"

Shraffe and the villagers are walking in the woods. They are trying to find the best place to hide, aside from Shraffe try to find his way home. They then rest at some place.

Shraffe sits besides Kotonoha. For the first time ever, she looks as if she is scared of something.

"What does he want with you?" he asked. Kotonoha looks down. She then opens her mouth.

"I am no ordinary girl. I am the being called as Lost Soul."

"Lost Soul?" he asked.

"Lost Souls are entity that are died and forgotten by most of the people. In addition, our existence are only limited to one world only. I came from the same world as yours, but I was miscarriage and left forgotten by her."

Shraffe then asked, "If you are already dead, how come you have the face of 18 years old?"

"This is what I looked like if I were grown up. All the Lost Souls take appearance of 18 years old. It doesn't matter when you are dead; the result is still the same."

"Then, why does that guy want from you?"

"We, Lost Souls, have vowed to protect the worlds from any dangerous threat. But, some of us are trying to take over any world, or create a new one. Those actions are dangerous."

"Recently, he, who is also one of them, have found a way to use our life force in order to create their own world. He managed to wound me, making me unable to return to my friends. I was trapped here and forced to hide, until you came."

"Me?" Shraffe asked.

Kotonoha looks at him as he said, "You had an enormous energy inside you. I thought that I could use you. But he is too strong for you."

Shraffe smiled as he said, "Don't worry. As long as I'm here, I won't let him touch you, even an inch."

She smiles as she puts her head on his shoulder.

"An opening!"

Kotonoha are suddenly grabbed by Sputnik, who came out of nowhere. He then runs away from Shraffe.

"Damn it!" he said as he chases them. "Noha!"

"Shraffe!" shouted Kotonoha.

Yuto saw them as he said, "Let's move. The time has come."

KEJAM armies are inside forests. Some of them are officers from the party.

A man are looking at a map with Yumi by her side.

"Are you sure they are right here?" he asked.

Yumi sighs as she said, "Of course I'm sure. I am the one who throws that thing."

The man nods. "By the way, where is Shitari?"

"Owh, he is having fun with his beautiful slave," said Yumi, as if it was normal.

Takeru is standing beside a tent. The tent is moving as if there is a small earthquake below it.

"I wonder what they are doing inside?" said Takeru. He then looks at the sky as he imagines something.

"_Shitari-sama, its hurt…"_

"_What can I do? You have such a lovely body…"_

_(Moaning)_

"Takeru-san, thinking something pervert again!"

Takeru is snapped as he saw a blonde-haired man beside him.

The man said, "You're never change, even though you are now a slave."

Takeru looks at him for a while. "Who are you?"

The man sulks at a corner. "How could you? I know our vs. movie isn't going to show up until Tensou Sentai Goseiger reached their last arc, but in this world we are best friend…"

"Alata?"

"I'm Agri!" the man said as he stands up. "I am Gosei Black!"

Takeru looks at the sky. He then realized something.

"Agri? What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be with Toku?" he asked.

Agri replied, "Just like you, I'm also a slave."

"Who…"

"Moune, the Gosei Yellow," he interfered.

Takeru is shock. "Isn't she is your sister?"

"Since when sex cares about something like that?" Agri asked.

Shitari is then out from the tent as he whispered, "Ah…the exercise…"

Seeing this, he quickly enters the tent.

Agri whispered, "Is he crazy? That octopus is going to kill him!"

Inside, Mako is lying on the ground, wearing a pink two-piece. She looks exhausted as she is trying to reach clothes at the corner.

Takeru get the clothes as he helps her wears the clothes.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Mako gives a sharp look at him as he said, "You're not okay."

"How's Kotoha?" she whispered.

Takeru replied, "I think she did her job well done."

Mako looks at him again as she is shock.

"It's just my feelings. I mean, she's our daughter. Don't you felt anything about her?"

She gives him that looks again. "I don't know Shitari is that active!"

She still gives that look.

"Okay, I get it. He is a tentacle monster, so we all know how great he is. Haha, very funny…"

"What's so funny?"

Takeru turns around as Shitari is right behind him.

"What are you doing here?" the monster asked.

"Um…I…"

"Thinking of running away?" he interfered.

"No…"

"Then what!" Shitari shouted with anger.

"He just following my order," said Yumi as she enters the tent.

"Yumi-sama!" said Shitari, shock. "What…why…"

Yumi responded, "I told him to wait here while I search for you."

"But, why?" he asked.

She replied, "I was just thinking…instead of one-on-one like usual, why don't we do foursome?"

She then winks at Takeru.

Shitari turns around. "Well…if you said so…"

Outside, Agri is looking at the tent as the tent shakes again.

"Damn you, Takeru!" he said. "I wished I could asked Moune to join you guys!"

"And make it sixsome?"

Agri turns his head as he saw a black-haired man.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The man is shock. "I am Aoba!"

"Aoba who?"

"Goukai Red! From Kaizouki Sentai Goukaiger!" he shouted.

Agri responded, "Isn't Goukaiger supposed to appear after Goseiger next year?"

The man sulks at the same tree as Agri sulks at earlier.

Shraffe is chasing Sputnik in that forest. He is then cornered by KEJAM armies.

Sputnik stops for a while. Kotonoha is on his shoulder, faint. He smiles as he runs away.

Shraffe wears his belt as he transforms into Marzonn BD. He then fights them all.

One of them takes out a sword as he slashes Shraffe. Shraffe quickly dodges as he punches him straight in the stomach. The other armies start to attack him together.

They then suddenly pulled by a web. Spider-Man Noir is pulling them.

"Chase him," he said.

Shraffe didn't waste much time as he runs away.

The scene shows KEJAM are moving toward the same cave as the Toku's.

Masao is amazed with the number of their enemies.

"Oh my god…" he whispered.

Kein looks at AShraffe as he said, "I don't get it. How come they know where we are?"

AShraffe raises his right hand. He is holding a badge.

"A tracking device?" Kein said, shock.

AShraffe smiles as he said, "You don't know what else that girl is capable of."

Kein looks at him. "Is that true that you once done with Yumi?"

AShraffe shrugged. "My roles are different in each world."

The Toku then move toward their enemies.

The Toku and KEJAM are having a war when Shraffe and Sputnik enters the scene.

Sputnik reaches one of KEJAM armies as he said, "Bring her to the place,"

The man nods as he puts Kotonoha on his shoulder. He then runs away from Sputnik.

Sputnik turns around, as Shraffe finally reaches him.

"This…will be your grave…yard," said Sputnik as he puts his hands on his back.

"**Sputnik Change!"**

He transforms as he throws his wheel toward Shraffe. Shraffe rolls forward as he inserts a battery into left slot. The battery have Kamen Rider Decade's symbol.

"**Decade, Absorb!"**

Pink-colored huge cards appear out of nowhere as it attaches onto his suit. This is called as Marzonn BD Base Form Decade Absorb.

A book, Decade Booker appears as Shraffe grabs it. He then changes it into Sword Form.

Sputnik takes out a sword as he charges toward him. Shraffe easily deflects every single attack. He then slashes him several times, causing Sputnik to walks backward a bit.

"This power…" said Sputnik. "Is this…love…?"

Shraffe ignores his words as he repeatedly slashes him. Sputnik uses his sword to deflect it, but it got thrown away.

"Summon, Lost Army!" shouted Sputnik as he raises his hands upward.

A clear wall appears behind him. As it goes away, white with red accents uniform armies appear from it. They then attack Shraffe altogether.

Shraffe takes out a deck of cards as he throws it toward them. A robotic sound is heard.

"**Kamen Ride, Decade! Kuuga! Kiva! Ryuki! Blade! Faiz! Agito! Den-O! Kabuto! Hibiki! Decade, Complete! Shinken Red! Black! Amazon! Kaixa! G4! Skull!"**

Figures appear as it fights the Lost Army.

Shraffe takes out the Decade's battery. He then replaces the red battery in his right slot with a black battery with grey dots on it.

"**Changing, Stealth!"**

The pink cards disappear as Shraffe's suit changes its appearance. Smokes appear from his hand.

Shraffe puts his left foot in front as he lowers it. He then jumps high toward Sputnik as he punches him with his fist.

The King wanders around the battlefield with a golden huge sword on his shoulder. As an army came toward him, he slashes around with his sword easily.

A golden belt appears around his waist. He then struck the sword into the ground. King then opens the belt as he puts a plat into the slot at the middle of it. King closes it as a robotic voice is heard.

"**King Seal, Activate!"**

"**Henshin!"** he shouts as the belt starts to shine.

Golden threads come out of the belt as its start to envelop his body, giving him golden suit.

"**The king-ranked knight of Century, Awaken golden, Marzonn King!"**

More KEJAM armies came out of nowhere as they attack him. The King quickly notices it as he swings his blade across them. Even though the sword is bigger than Rekka Daizantou, the King manages to swing it as if he swings a stick.

The armies are thud aback as some of them flow bloods.

Sarah, in her battle suit, jumps toward the King as she attacks him with her rapier. King quickly grabs it. He then looks at her.

"Hey, Sarah. It's been a long time, isn't it?" he said.

Sarah is shock. "King! Is it…really you?"

She quickly pulls her rapier away.

A man, in KEJAM army suit, appears out of nowhere. "Sarah, are you okay?"

Sarah and the King look at him. "King…" he whispered.

The King responded, "You must be James, Sarah's new lover. I would like to test you for a while."

James readied his fighting stance.

The King then looks at Sarah as he said, "You! You have a lot of explanations to do, including why my sister is having my child."

King then charges toward the man with his blade.

Yumi is leading KEJAM armies and Nanashi Company toward somewhere else. Takeru, Shitari, Mako, Agri and Aoba are inside the team as well.

As they are climbing a very long stairs, Affliate Future appears in front of them.

"Sorry, great grandma, but we can't let you pass through," said a blonde-haired girl.

Yumi is shock as the girl looks a lot like her. "Who…are you?"

Kein looks at the girl as he said, "Miu, how many times must I tell you? She isn't your ancestor! Our ancestors are at…"

"The Affliate World, I get it!" Miu interfered. "But, she really looks a lot like her…"

"She isn't this evil!" said Jaden. "Besides, Ayumi never have sex with ATakeru!"

Kein looks at him as he said, "Are you sure?"

Jaden as shock to hear it. "Don't tell me…"

Kein interfered, "Let's henshin, guys. Remember, we can only say our names and designation. No role calls, okay?"

All of them nod. They then do poses.

"**Henshin!"**

Colorful lights appear around them as they changed into their suits.

"**Strikross, Hakein Ramlee!"**

"**Go-On Silver, Suto Miu!"**

"**Shinken Red, Shiba Jaden!"**

"**Kamen Rider Decade, Arashi Takuma!"**

"**Go-On Red, Esumi Kosaka!"**

"**Shinken Blue, Umemori Aiba!"**

"**The same, Pink, Shiba Mako!"**

"**The same, Green, Tendou Chiaki!"**

"**The same, Yellow, Hyuuga Samantha!"**

"**Kamen Rider OOO, Hino Eiji!"**

"**Ranger Samurai Pink, Cyrus Miley!"**

"**Samurai Yellow, Aina Hikari!"**

"**Kamen Rider Kiva, Kaito Masao!"**

"**Kamen Rider Double, Hidari Raito!"**

"**Police ID 234, Hanaori Natsumi!"**

"**Reaching the sky above, Sky World!"**

"**Fire Majin, Andi Fiz!"**

"**Aqua Majin, Fukami Miyuki!"**

"**Earth Majin, Yagami Lawliet!"**

"**Kaze no Majin, Brown Kotoha!"**

"**Crystal Majin, Matsui Eri!"**

"**Solar Majin, Ikenami Takeru!"**

"**Cover the shadow around us, Land World!"**

"**Two worlds, one strength, Affliate Future!"**

Yumi is intimidated as she shouts, "Change!"

Yumi and others does poses as they transform into their own suits.

"**Sparkling World, Go-On Silver!"**

"**Shinken Red, Shiba Takeru!"**

"**Shinken Pink, Shiraishi Mako!"**

"**The buds of Landick Power, Gosei Yellow!"**

"**The rock of Landick Power, Gosei Black!"**

"**Travelling through the worlds Goukai Red!"**

Both of Affliate Future and Yumi's team attack each other.

Tori, Yuto, Kotoha and Kotono finally reach the spot. A brute is about to strike them when a bull-like train crashes him.

The train stops as Ryunosuke and Chiaki runs out of it.

"Kotoha!" shouts both of them.

Kotoha is delighted to see them as she shouts, "Ryu-san! Chiaki!"

They then do a group hug.

Yuto looks at the coat man as he whispered, "Sakurai-san…"

The man enters the train as it goes away from them.

"Are you guys okay?" Kotoha asked them.

Ryunosuke said, "Not at all! We had to…"

"Ryunosuke!" Chiaki interfered. "This is no time to talk!"

They then make a line together with Yuto, Kotono and Tori as they transform.

"**The will of fire is blazing inside me, Shinken Red Version 2, Shiba Tori!"**

"**Let me tell you from the start. I am ve-ry, strong!"**

"**Shinken Red-Yellow, Shiba Kotono!"**

"**The same, Yellow, Hanaori Kotoha!"**

"**The same, Blue, Ikenami Ryunosuke!"**

"**The same, Green, Tani Chiaki!"**

They then attack the KEJAM armies. Isshu suddenly appears as he attacks Tori.

"Shinken Red?" said Tori. "Cool. I'm always wanted to try my power against you."

He takes his book as he changes it into Sword Form and clashes it with Isshu's Shinkenmaru.

Isshu is dodging a slash as he strikes him upward. Tori moves a back as he inserts a card.

"**Sentai Ride, Ge-Ge-Ge-Ge-Geki Red!"**

Tori slashes Isshu as threads envelop his body. His suit turns into Geki Red.

He then attacks Isshu as his movement becomes more aggressive. Isshu dodges with a backflip as he throws a red aura toward him.

Tori gets the hit as he changes back to his normal suit. He then inserts a card into his belt.

"**Sentai Ride, Bou-Bou-Bou-Bou-Bouken Red!"**

His suit changes into Bouken Red as he attacks Isshu valiantly. Isshu takes the hits as he tries to fight back, but failed.

AShraffe and NKotoha are inside a huge building. They are walking along a corridor as they reached a junction. AShraffe then pulls NKotoha's arm, signaling her to wait for a while.

He takes out his rifle as he shoots randomly at the left road. A scream of pain is heard. AShraffe is shock as he makes an "oops" face and looks at NKotoha. She shakes her head as if he has done something bad.

Their expressions changed into determined as they run toward the road with their guns. They starts to shoot any KEJAM armies they seen.

They then enters a huge room. The room has a lot of stuffs inside it. As they wander around, they found a box that attracted their eyes.

The box is transparent as a rock is floating inside. The rock is shining brightly with gold light.

NKotoha looks happy as soon as she saw the stone. AShraffe notices it as he pushes her forward. She turns toward him. He signals at her, telling her to take the rock. NKotoha shakes her head as she walks back to him. AShraffe pushes her again, telling her to get the rock. NKotoha puts her palm together as she pleads at him.

AShraffe gives an intimidated look at her. She then pulls his arm as she makes a spoilt face. She then moves her mouth, saying Honey without sounds from her throat.

AShraffe sighs. NKotoha shakes his arm as he looks at her. She points at him and then points at the rock, telling him to take the rock. AShraffe sighs some more as he walks toward the rock.

He then stops moving as he shoots the glass. The box is destroyed as the rock floats away from it. KEJAM armies in a black vest appear around them. AShraffe and NKotoha stands on each other's back.

NKotoha moves her mouth, saying Ippitsu Soujou.

"Ne, Kotoha," said AShraffe. "We can speak right now."

"I know that!" said NKotoha as she tries to cover her mistakes.

"**Affliate Henshin!"**

"**Ippitsu Soujou!"**

Both of them then transform into Marzonn Zero and Shinken Yellow respectively.

"**The darkness in me changed into the light of hopes, Ore wa, Marzonn Zero!"**

"**Hanaori Number 1, Shinken Yellow, Hanaori Kotoha!"**

"**Across the whole world, preserves the balances, Special Squad!"**

"And also the best gonna-be husband and wife ever!" said NKotoha cheerfully as she raises her hands.

AShraffe turns around as he shouts, "Hoi, since when are we going to get married! Aren't you with Takeru and me with Sarah!"

NKotoha puts down her hand as she said, "Owh…I would like to…"

The KEJAM armies look at them, confused.

AShraffe and NKotoha notices it as they shout, "OPENING!"

NKotoha jumps sideway as she shoots several people. She then does a roll as she shoots some more. An army strikes her at his back as she quickly shields herself with Shinkenmaru.

NKotoha squats a bit as she walks backward under her swords. She then stands up and slashes some more.

AShraffe shoots an army as he grabs a metal stick and throws it toward armies behind him. The rods then pierce toward one of the armies' body.

AShraffe takes out a sword as he attacks them. As he landed beside the dead man, one of them tries to slash his head. AShraffe quickly notices it as he squats. The dead one's head is cut by the sword as the attacker is shock.

AShraffe quickly gives him an uppercut. He then takes the sword as he use it against them all. He jumps toward them as he shows off his double swordplay.

Shraffe is still fighting with Sputnik. He is throwing punches toward his enemy. Shraffe then punches Sputnik's head as Sputnik moves his body to the right and quickly grabs the hand.

He then tries to spin Shraffe. Shraffe notices it as he knees Sputnik's crotch, making Sputnik releases his holds.

"Arrgghhh…" Sputnik whispered. "A…foul…"

Sputnik stands up as he tries to give him uppercut. Shraffe fells behind on purpose as he gives a kick straight to his opponent's face. Sputnik gets the hit as he accidently does a backflip and fell on the ground.

He then stands up as Shraffe pushes his battery deeper. A grey light appears on his belt as he disappears in a blink of eyes.

Sputnik is shock. He looks around him. Shraffe appears behind him as he elbows his back. As Sputnik moves forward a bit, Shraffe quickly delivers a roundhouse at him, causing him to thud away and explodes.

The Affliate Future's fight with Yumi's team are getting intense (and confusing at the same time).

Kein and others managed to push their enemies away from the stairs. They then takes out their guns as they point it toward Yumi and others.

A giant colorful blast is shot toward Yumi's team as explosion occurs. As the smokes have gone, a hole is seen replacing their enemies.

Miley takes a look at the hole as she said, "Where is the hole's end?"

Everybody shrugged.

Yuto and others are fighting KEJAM armies. They then lines up side by side.

Yuto pushes his ticket while others spin their disk.

"**Full Charge!"**

"**Kaen Tsuchikemuri no Mai!"**

"**Tsuchikemuri no Mai!"**

"**Mizu no Mai!"**

"**Kogarashi no Mai!"**

Yuto inserts the ticket into his Denebick Buster as they shoot beams toward KEJAM armies. Yuto and others turn around as explosion occurs at the background.

Yuto then whispered, "This is gay…"

Kotono gives a sharp glance toward him.

Tori is still slashing Isshu, but now in his normal suit. He then inserts a card into his belt.

"**Final Attack Ride, Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Shinken Red Version 2!"**

Circles of fire appear in front of him toward Isshu as he jumps and delivers a kick. As he goes through the circles, his foot is engulfed with fire. Isshu takes the hit and explodes as he de-transform.

Tori de-transform as he looks at him for a while. He then walks away from him.

King slashed his sword around as James avoids every movement. He then jumps toward King as he defended himself. He then flips James's feet as he fell on the ground.

King takes out his sword as he strikes James's face. Sarah is scared. The blade stops as it is inches away from his face.

The King puts the sword on his shoulder as he said, "Fine then."

He then walks away from the place. He stops for a while as he said, "Promise me…"

James stands up. He knows that the King is talking to him.

"Take care of Sarah…no matter what world you are staying in," said the King as he walks away.

Both James and Sarah looks at him.

Sputnik is kneeling on the ground. "How is it possible…A mere mortal just defeated me…Am I becoming weaker…?"

He then stands up as he shouts, "Screw this!"

Sputnik runs away as Shraffe chases after him. He then reached somewhere.

Kotonoha is inside a pod nearby. She is struggling to open it. Sputnik stands on top of the same machine earlier as he turns it on.

"Feed me with the powers of the Lost Souls!" he shouts as the electricity nearby struck him.

Kotonoha is screaming as she feels a great pain flowing out from her body. She is getting weaker and weaker.

Shraffe manages to reach the place. He saw Kotonoha as he runs toward her. An explosion suddenly occurs as he is thrown aback.

At the battlefield, one of the buildings in the middle explodes as rocks, earths, thunders and tentacles came out from it. Monsters came from it as it attacks everybody there.

AShraffe and NKotoha sensed something as they runs away toward it.

Shraffe opens up his eyes. He is on a hill as he saw the events. AShraffe and NKotoha lands beside him as he looks at them.

He then stands up as he nods at both of them. AShraffe and NKotoha nods back at him. All of them then jump from the hill.

The rocks are slamming toward one of the buildings. Shotaro, in Double Cyclone Metal form, is fighting monsters with his metal Bo. He hits one of them as he slashes wind on further enemies.

Terui, as Accel, slashing monsters with electric slashes. Mizuki is punching and kicking the monsters. Tori jumps over her as he strikes them off.

A tentacle is about to slam them as Shraffe manages to kick it out of the way. He, AShraffe and NKotoha jump on it as they run on the tentacle.

A thunder is striking toward them as NKotoha writes Earth. An earth wall appears in front of them as it shields them from the strike. They then continue running.

James and Sarah is seen double team on the monsters. James is punching a grunt with his powered up fist. He rolls sideway as Sarah shoots it with her gun. They then look up as they saw Shraffe and others are running on a rock.

A laser shoots them as they jump onto a metal. Another tentacle strikes them as both Shraffe and AShraffe cuts it into two.

Sam and Yuka, as Riser Kageri, are fighting monsters. Sam jumps as he cuts one of them. Yuka throws knives toward them all. Shraffe and others is seen running above them.

Yuto, Ryunosuke, Chiaki, Kotoha and Kotono are fighting monsters. Both Ryunosuke and Chiaki are slashing monsters. Kotono and Kotoha rolls in and continues slashing. All four of them roll sideway as Yuto is readied with his crossbow. He shoots out green arrow toward the monsters, causing it to explode. Kotono looks at a rock above them as Shraffe and others are running on it.

"Ganbatte!" she shouts at them cheerfully.

Yumi's team minus herself and Shitari is fighting the monsters. She is looking around, disbelief.

"It can't be," she said. "He had betrayed us."

A brute is assaulting her from behind as Takeru notices it.

"Be careful!"

Takeru grabs her away from it as Agri and Aoba fights it.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Yumi is shock. "Why did you save me?" she asked.

Takeru blushes as he said, "Well...isn't that my duty as a slave?"

"Dude!" shouted Aoba. "Just say it already!"

"I…" Takeru is struggling. "Love…you…"

He then quickly stands up as he helps Agri and Aoba fight the brute. Yumi stands up as she unleashes an icy hit on the brute, causing him to thud away.

"Nanashi Company! KEJAM!" she shouts. Determination is seen on her face.

Everybody turns their attentions at her as soon as they finished their fights.

Yumi continues, "We have a new target! Our target is Sputnik!"

"What!" Shitari interfered. "He is our valuable allies!"

"Not anymore," she responded. "I will never forgive the one who betray us."

Shitari replied, ""But, that's mean we have to worked together with Toku!"

"It is time for us to work together…" she said as she attacks the monsters.

All of the team except Shitari helps her fight the monsters. Takeru and Yumi then looks above them as Shraffe and others are running on a tentacle.

Shraffe, AShraffe and NKotoha finally reached the place where Sputnik is. Kotonoha is still struggling inside the pod.

Sputnik smiles at them as he said, "So, the stranger has come to stop the god?"

AShraffe laughs a bit as he said, "I'm sorry. Did you just say that you are a god? Just because you can control some earth, some metal, some rock, also generates thunder and tentacles-looking flesh, you have already proclaimed yourself as a god!"

"No, he just has a bad sense of humor," said NKotoha as she giggles.

Shraffe isn't listening to AShraffe and NKotoha's jokes about Sputnik. Right now he is thinking ways to save Kotonoha.

Shraffe then looks at both of the strangers as he said, "Can you guys help me?"

AShraffe and NKotoha looks at each other. They then turn toward him as AShraffe said, "Why not?"

All three of them charge toward Sputnik in different directions.

Sputnik shouts, "You think you can defeat me this way!"

A rock hits Shraffe as he jumps over it. Metal rod then hits him as he is thud to the wall. AShraffe and NKotoha are circling around their enemy while dodging his attacks. NKotoha throws a triangular as it changes into a small yellow monkey. The monkey goes toward Kotonoha's pod as NKotoha shoots the tentacles.

AShraffe summons a red ox as it charges toward Sputnik as Shraffe follows it from behind. A thunder strikes on the ox as it explodes. Shraffe takes this chance as he runs straight toward Kotonoha.

He grabs the monkey as he throws it toward the pod. An earth wall crashes him from the ground toward the ceiling.

The monkey crashes the pod a bit. It then started to scratch Kotonoha's pod.

Shraffe fell on the wall as it dodges sideway. NKotoha jumps toward AShraffe as they grabbed each other's hand. AShraffe spins her around as she flies toward Sputnik.

She writes Wall as a tentacle crashes on her. Shraffe jumps toward the wall as he use it as a platform to jump toward Kotonoha.

The monkey manages to scratch parts of the pod's glasses. Shraffe punches the glasses, freeing Kotonoha in the process.

Sputnik notices as he strikes Kotonoha with a metal rod with a sharp point. "How dare you!"

"Watch out!"

Kotonoha closes her eyes as the rod nears her. She then opens her eyes back, shock. She doesn't even feel any pain at all. She then shocks some more with what is in front of her right now.

Shraffe is standing in front of her, bleeding. The rod pierced through his heart.

"Shraffe!" shouted Kotonoha as Shraffe sits down in front of her. His vision is getting blur and blur.

She quickly sits beside him as she said, "Are you okay!"

NKotoha and AShraffe stand at one corner as she writes Sphere. Earth covers both of them as Sputnik turns his attention toward them.

Inside, NKotoha laughs as she mocks at AShraffe.

"Ha! Ha! You have been killed~! By a flying rod~!"

AShraffe glances at her as he said, "How can you still laughing at the time like this?"

"Aw, come on~!" said NKotoha. "Isn't it funny to see yourselves dead in front of your own eyes?"

"Are you sure…?" AShraffe asked.

The sphere breaks as both of them shoots the tentacles.

AShraffe suddenly said, "Can you please tell me why we are covering in the first place?"

"Because I would like to tease you, my lovely will-be husband~!" NKotoha responded.

AShraffe rushes toward Sputnik as he shouts, "Stop calling me your husband!"

Shraffe endures the pain as he tries to stand up. He then slowly takes out the rod form his body.

The rod is dropped on the ground as he starts to walk toward the battlefield.

Kotonoha quickly pulls his hand as she said, "Don't do it! You're endangering yourself!"

"Please…" Shraffe whispered. "I have to do this…"

"Why!" she asked. "This is not your world! Why must you have such difficulties?"

Shraffe turns toward her as he said, "I…don't know. I just don't want people in this world to suffer, that's all…"

He turns back as he walks slowly. Kotonoha quickly pulls him.

"You're hurt," she said. "Let me help you…"

Kotonoha fades slowly as she enters Shraffe's body. At the same time, his suit changes its appearance. It has turned yellow. There is Earth kanji on his right shoulder pad. A pair of insect wings appears on his back.

"Finally," AShraffe whispered. "The Lost Form…"

NKotoha said out loud, "Mou~! I want to enter your body to~!"

AShraffe glances at her as he walks away from her a bit.

"Wh…What is this?" Shraffe whispered.

"I have lent you my powers. Now do what you want with it." Kotonoha's voice is heard,

Shraffe nods as he flies toward Sputnik.

Sam and others are fighting the monsters. Sam then looks around as he realized something.

The monsters keep appearing from the tentacles. The tentacles must be the only way for those things to come to attack them all.

Shotaro and Terui are fighting a brute. The brute raises his huge hammer as he slams on the ground, causing the place to shake. A crimson kabuto beetle flies toward it as it crashes him.

Shotaro turns his head as he saw a familiar person.

"Tendou!"

"It looks like Toku can't handle them by themselves, huh? They even need KEJAM's help," Tendou smirked.

He transforms into Kabuto and activates the Clock Up system. As everything around him slows down, he runs toward the brute and hits him with his kunai.

The brute fell down as Shotaro replaces his black pendrive with a silver pendrive. His black half changes its color into silver. A metal rod appears behind him as he grabs it. He then takes out the silver pendrive and inserts it into the rod.

"**Metal, Maximum Drive!"**

"**Metal Twister!"**

Shotaro spins around as a green twister covers him. The twister then hits the brute, causing him to explode.

As he finishes, he then notices the tentacles.

"Terui, cut the tentacle!" he shouts.

Terui takes out his blade as he inserts a grey pendrive into a slot inside the sword.

"**Engine! Jet!"**

He then shoots a steam toward one of the tentacles as it was cut into two. There are no longer monsters came out of it.

Sam notices it. He then shouts, "Aim at the tentacles!"

Shotaro replaces this silver pendrive back with the black one.

"Let's finish it!" he shouts.

"**Final Slash!"**

"**Joker, Maximum Drive!"**

"**Accel, Maximum Drive!"**

"**Pink Trick!"**

"**1, 2, 3, Rider Kick!"**

"**Shishi Soul, Set!"**

"**Jetras Soul, Set!"**

"**Blue Splash!"**

"**Phantom Crush!"**

"**Tenkuu no Mai!"**

"**Yellow Attack!"**

"**Black Slash!"**

"**Goukai Blaster!"**

"**Venting Punch!"**

"**Last Bullet!"**

"**Final Attack Ride, Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Shinken Red Version 2!"**

"**Tsuchikemuri no Mai!"**

"**Kaen Tsuchikemuri no Mai!"**

"**Full Charge!"**

"**Mizu no Mai!"**

"**Kogarashi no Mai!"**

All of them then shoot out a huge beam toward the tentacles as most of it are destroyed.

Kein shouts to his friends, "There are still numbers of tentacles. It's our cue!"

"**Power Up, Strike!"**

"**Cho Jetras Soul, Set!"**

"**Kaen no Mai!"**

"**Kamen Ride, De-De-De-De-Decade!"**

"**Speedor Soul, Set!"**

"**Mizu no Mai!"**

"**Tenkuu no Mai!"**

"**Kogarashi no Mai!"**

"**Tsuchikemuri no Mai!"**

"**Scanning Charge!"**

"**Pink Slash!"**

"**Kii no Zan!"**

"**Wake Up!"**

"**Joker, Maximum Drive!"**

"**Final Shot, Confirm!"**

"**Shin Majin Blaster!"**

Another huge beam is shot by Affliate Future toward the remaining of the tentacles as they explode.

"The only thing that left is the monsters!" shouted Sarah.

All of them then attack the remaining monsters.

Sam looks at a building as he whispered, "End it…please…"

Shraffe, AShraffe and NKotoha are still fighting Sputnik.

NKotoha jumps forward as she manages to dodges her enemy's attacks. She finally reaches him as she puts her gun right on his body. She then spins a yellow disk that is already around the pistols.

"**Tsuchikemuri no Mai!"**

A yellow beam is shot toward Sputnik. NKotoha steps on his head as she jumps backward. AShraffe jumps toward him as he slashes Sputnik with a huge wave.

Shraffe is flying on the ceiling as he waits for a perfect chance. Sputnik's metals, rocks and tentacles fall on the ground as he is weakening.

Shraffe presses his battery deeper as his belt announces, **"END!"**

His body shines in yellow light as he delivers a kick toward Sputnik. Sputnik takes the hit and explodes.

Sputnik fells on the ground. He struggles to stand up as he said, "A mere humans…just defeat…a Lost Soul…?"

Shraffe, AShraffe and NKotoha de-transform. Kotonoha appears beside Shraffe.

"You should know…" said Kotonoha. "The Lost Soul is once human. We are the forgettable one, thus making us weaker than the human. The mere humans you said have been known by each other. Those memories making them stronger than ever."

Sputnik starts to dissolve as he screams. His body fades away into nothingness.

AShraffe said, "That's what happened when a Lost Soul is killed."

Sarah is sitting at a pile of rubble as she is looking at the place. The forest is destroyed due to the war cause by them.

A man appears beside her as she looks at him. "King…" she whispered as she stands up.

Sarah starts to cries as she wraps her arms around his neck. King hugs her back.

"Promise me…that you will never leave me…?" she whispered at his ear.

King responded, "I will…"

Sarah starts to feel a pain inside her stomach as she kneels down.

King sits beside her as he said, "It is time…"

"Huh?" she asked.

Shraffe, AShraffe and NKotoha are standing beside two portals. One is connected to Shraffe's world, WAR while others connected to AShraffe's world, Affliate.

"Before we go…tell me, why did this girl keeps calling you as her husband?" Shraffe asked as he refers to NKotoha.

NKotoha cheerfully replied, "Inter-dimensional marriage. It is one of the ways to avoid repetition occurs in his world. We have been chosen to become the bride ad groom of the universe."

"Why you?" Shraffe asked NKotoha. "I get it if he is chosen, but why are you been chosen?"

NKotoha shrugged. "Still, I'm looking forward to it."

"What about Takeru?" AShraffe interfered.

NKotoha lets out a sly smile as she said, "The Creator said that Inter-dimensional marriage won't effect the dimension's marriages. Meaning, I can still marry with him."

"But…" she looks at him with a cat face. "We are still connected with red threads…"

NKotoha wraps her right arm around AShraffe's left arm.

He is shock as he pulls his hand away. "The only red threads that I have are with Sarah, my sister, Rina and Suu-chan, okay!"

"What about inter-dimensional threads…" she asked.

King walks toward them as he puts Sarah's arm around his neck, helping her to walk.

He then asked Shraffe, "Can you…end this?"

Shraffe looks at the King, shock. He knows that he is the destined boy that will destroy this world.

"But, how?" Shraffe asked.

AShraffe points at Sarah's stomach. "The bomb is kept inside there."

Shraffe looks at her stomach for a while. His right hand is glowing as he shoots a smooth beam toward his target.

Sarah is weakening as she fell on the ground. Kotonoha appears beside Shraffe.

"You have to go," she said. "The world's connections with others will be destroyed."

Shraffe looks at her as he said, "What about you?"

"I will guide this world to its rightful place. That's why I'm here in the first place."

Shraffe looks at her for a while. "Will we meet again?"

"Don't worry," she said. "There is still future for us both."

Shraffe smiles as he walks into the portal.

Shraffe has finally reaches the same forest as he was in earlier. His body is back into its own size. His future is standing besides him.

"How's the journey?" he asked.

Shraffe looks at him as he said, "Now I know, the meaning of sacrifice."

His future smiles. "This is why am I fighting right now."

He then disappears. Shraffe looks around as he saw a group of children nearby. He smiles as he runs toward them.

_[Song: Everybody Goes]_

_[Artist: Nanase Aikawa]_

_Since when have you become an adult that doesn't see dreams?_

_There was nothing scary in this world_

_For example, if you've lost the happiness you had_

_If all you do is feel depressed, you won't progress_

_You say, "It's not like I can change anything right now"_

_Forget the world, first be reborn in your mind!_

_Everybody goes up and downs of life_

_Take a look at reality_

_You're only being tested_

_I'm sure you can pass it_

_Don't worry about life_

_No matter what anxieties you have_

_I'm sure you have the power to stand up against it, 'cause everyone has it!_

_Plus I have the words of love from you_

_If you have a timid attitude, you'll just be indecisive_

_For example, it's so much that you would run far away_

_Have you ever considered protecting someone else?_

_Always running from days of procrastination, being loose and boredom_

_You can't just live relying on others!_

_Everybody goes up and downs of life_

_Don't let the dream be just a dream!_

_Believe that you have infinite potentials making you passionately strong_

_Don't worry about life, nothing will happen if you're passive!_

_Let's just jump into that shimmering light!_

_Everybody goes up and downs of life_

_Take a look at reality_

_You're only being tested_

_I'm sure you can pass it_

_Everybody goes up and downs of life_

_Don't let the dream be just a dream!_

_Believe that you have infinite potentials making you passionately strong_

_Don't worry about life, nothing will happen if you're passive!_

_Let's just jump into that shimmering light!_

**

* * *

[Somewhere in A world]**

**AShraffe: Finally, the story is finished.**

**ASam: Although it is still confused as always…**

**AAyumi: Any questions will be answered in the second movie.**

**AYumi: Yes, there will be a second movie!**

**ATakeru: The movie will be huge! There is a lot of events will be shown.**

**NKotoha: Including my inter-dimensional marriage! (Hugs AShraffe)**

**AShraffe: What… Who let this girl entered this place! (Struggles to escape)**

**AKotoha: Anyway, there are requests from syer1001.**

**AMako: First, he wants you guys to suggest him any good fanfics.**

**AChiaki: It can be from any source. FanFiction, LiveJournal, Blogspot, or even Deviantart!**

**ASarah: Or, you can suggest OCs. Either new characters, or new storyline.**

**ASam: If characters, be sure to use the format below:**

**Name:-**

**Age:-**

**Background:-**

**AAyumi: If storyline, use this format:**

**World's name:- (The name of the story)**

**Background:-**

**Characters included:- (Anybody can be use, even you)**

**ARyunosuke: Next, he wants you to list questions about this fics.**

**ARenn: The questions will be answered in the next movie.**

**AShraffe: (still struggles) Last, but not least, do review.**

**(NKotoha kisses his cheeks)**

**AShraffe: Why did you kiss me for!**

**NKotoha: 'Cause I love you!~**

**AShraffe manages to escape as he runs away. NKotoha chases him around.**

**

* * *

Finally finish this…I had to struggle with exams…**

**By the way, I have other projects besides WAR Zero. It is called as Kaijin Chronicle Antagon and Special Squad: The Beginning.**

**Kaijin Chronicle Antagon is about a world where a lot of humans were changed into monsters. Teams of superheroes are then created to fight the monsters. Very cliché, huh? The only difference is that on of the monsters is the main focus.**

**Special Squad: The Beginning is about Shraffe's ancestor, who had joined a group of soldier-like despite he is still 16 years old. The story is going to be matured a bit.**

**Any suggestions and reviews are needed…Thank you for reading this whole confusing storyline…**

**INSIDE IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN OUTSIDE…**

**By…Syer1001, Mirai no Otoko…**


End file.
